The Piano Player
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU: Hiroki didn't let life changing events affect his goals. His cherished past time is playing the piano which he made into a successful career. His newest fan Nowaki Kusama, who has a secret of his own, is captivated by his skill when he saw him perform on stage. Although Hiroki doesn't trust Nowaki at first, they form a friendship which blossoms into romance. Blind!Hiroki
1. Blurry Visions

_A/N: The idea that Hiroki is blinded as a teenager came to me after I thought of new AU's that I haven't thought of yet and a combination of movies/books. This surfaced around August but I never got the time to fully flesh it out since I had to work and go to school and that took out my time._

_I have a few OC's just to warn you guys, I hear many people hating OCs because they are just terrible. I'll try not to do that with Tachibana (Hiroki's eye doctor) and Kana (Hiroki's new friend) since they appear more often in this story but they make appearances in other fics I have...and people don't seem annoyed by them. It might be because they're not love interests whatsoever...I might be wrong._

_To those that have read most of my fics and have loved them so much, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you join me in this fic until the very end. -Lucicelo :) (Any piano music suggestions are greatly appreciated!)_

* * *

The Piano Player chapter 1: Blurry visions...

Hiroki pushed up his thick glasses as he tried focusing his attention to the book in his hands while his parents talked with Tachibana-sensei. Having long since tuned them out, he broke out of his focus from his book when he heard the conversation transforming into a serious one. Due to the tone his doctor used and his father asking her multiple questions as well as his mother, this got his attention.

He sat in the middle of his parents, noticing his mother's fingers interlacing and the constant pressure she placed on them. Whatever the doctor told them made his mother anxious on why he needed his glasses. Sure he couldn't see well at times but many children outgrew needing glasses when they grew older, he had nothing to get worked up about and thinking too much about it wouldn't help.

Closing his book, he laid it on his lap while he moved his legs back and forth. He picked up a few things Tachibana explained to his mother, though Hiroki obviously noticed her obscuring big details out of the conversation. As if the doctor was going to fully explain everything at a later date or when she got to her point.

His father let out a deep breath as he patted Hiroki's brown mane, a deep frown on his face while he contemplated the next step. No shame came to his mind when he thought about his son's oncoming blindness, he worried more about Hiroki's state of mind afterwards and his future endeavors. Not that he would've wished anything different in his son, he loved him just the same as before.

He could only imagine the reaction of his family when they found out. They were overly judgmental toward anything that wasn't approved in their eyes, even anything that was out of their power to stop from occurring He wasn't about to let them push his son around as if he couldn't defend himself but he taught his son how to not let their disapproving gazes affect him.

Hiroki really never thought of them as much as his mother's side of the family. They didn't tip their noses up at anyone in arrogance, they treated them with respect and kindness. One could only go so far in treating others with disrespect until it blew up in their faces.

Fuyumi nodded throughout everything Tachibana told her, determination brewed inside of her as she listed all the things she needed to do to make Hiroki comfortable. A vision of the manor entered her mind, Hiroki could memorize the layout and if they introduced new aspects of their home he wouldn't trip or slam into them. She separated her hands and reached out for Hiroki's hand which she held in a firm grip.

Tachibana took out a few pamphlets from her desk and handed them to Fuyumi. "I would advise you to take into consideration what his next few years will entail. I can't ensure his vision will last long until he's at least a teenager but the body is an unpredictable thing, he might last even then."

Hiroki asked Tachibana with a frown on his face. "What do you mean my vision won't last doctor? I thought I would get better."

She turned to him as she answered, surprised that her attentive patient lacked attention on this particular appointment. "Hiroki-kun you haven't listened to a thing I've said have you?"

"No I haven't honestly," Using the sleeve from his sweater, Hiroki wiped a slight smudge from his glasses. "Besides when am I going to stop using these glasses, they're so annoying and I think I might crash into something while pushing them up."

Soshi and Fuyumi exchanged a glance while Tachibana asked Hiroki. "Do you know what's wrong with your eyes Hiroki-kun?"

"All I know is that I get blurry eyes most of the time and I can't see too far away." Hiroki stared at her. "Sometimes I have little pains in my eyes but that's when I stare too much at the TV so I'm staying away so my eyes don't hurt anymore."

Tachibana nodded her head. "Staying a good distance away from the TV is good Hiroki-kun but that isn't what's causing your hurting and blurry eyes. You see Hiroki-kun you have a condition called glaucoma, more specifically an open-angled glaucoma, you are slowly losing your sight at a gradual rate."

He remained silent throughout her explanation and kept his eyes on her. His parents didn't deny his doctor's explanation or confront her that she might have mistaken her diagnosis. He tried to find something misinterpreted in her words as he replayed it inside of his head, her solemn posture and facial expressions gave him his answer.

Hiroki's face broke of the neutral mask as tears gathered in his eyes. "You mean...I'm going to be blind?!"

Tachibana nodded her head as she answered him. "Yes."

Fuyumi bit her red lips and held his hand even tighter. "Sweetheart I'm so sorry..."

Soshi placed his hand on the small of his son's back in an attempt to calm him and he readied his arms as he saw Hiroki turn to his direction. He picked him up from the joining seat and placed him on his lap as Hiroki let go of his mother's hand. Hiroki clung to his torso and buried his face into his suit. His glasses lopsided on his nose while they dug into his skin as well. The child curled up into a ball in his arms.

Fuyumi rubbed his back with small circles and kissed the top of his head. She laid her cheek on his head while she held his hand again and interlaced their fingers. Her loose brown hair shielded Hiroki from the outside world. She whispered comforting words to him as the boy took refuge in his father's arms, transforming into a child who needed his parents to cure everything for him.

Hiroki felt so helpless and all of the information he read out of his books were useless. His doctor specialized in eyes and knew what she talked about which she did in great detail. He abandoned his pride and let his parents comfort him the best they managed in that moment.

Tachibana felt horrible seeing Hiroki cry, every single patient she told bad news made her heart ache for them. Most of her colleagues called her weak for having feelings in this profession. She hated the clinical matter some doctors treated their patients as if they didn't matter in the end but knowing her patients made her determined to help them.

"Hiroki-kun we will do everything we can to make sure you can adjust to this when the time comes. The hospital has many programs you can join that exposes you to other kids with your same situation and they can talk to you about it." Tachibana told him as Hiroki peeked over his father's arm to stare at her when she spoke to him.

Fuyumi asked as she held up the papers in her hands. "Those pamphlets you gave me talk about this program in detail correct?"

Soshi ran his fingers through Hiroki's hair and felt the dampness of his son's tears through his suit. The last time he remembered to have comforted Hiroki in this matter was when the boy barely turned 5 and bumped his head on a bench. Hiroki didn't scream out his pain as he hid himself in Soshi's arms so no one knew he cried. His son always tried to put out a strong face but his emotions broke when he was held or hid from everyone in the security of his arms.

Hiroki calmed down in Soshi's arms though he hiccuped every few minutes and rubbed his teary face into the fabric. He couldn't stop his tears from forming in his eyes and thought his behavior bothered his strict father but to his surprise he only held him tighter in his arms. Long ago he tossed away the cold image his father presented to the public, knowing the man loved him and his mother more than anything else.

The doctor nodded her head when she answered. "Yes I have recommended many children and they meet a few times a month in this same hospital in the pediatrics floor. Those kids can tell you everything much better than I can, you can come with me next week if you want."

"That sounds like a perfect idea for Hiro-chan!" Fuyumi smiled as she turned to Hiroki when she asked him. "What do you think?"

The child answered with apprehension in his voice. "Maybe..who else will be there?"

Tachibana smiled when she answered him, knowing he would like her answer. "My daughter will be there."

"Kana's going? Her surgery went well then? I have been meaning to ask you ever since Hiroki told me about it a few weeks back." Soshi inquired as Hiroki sat up straighter on his lap and kept a grip on his mother's hand.

"The surgery was a success. My colleague told me her recovery will be pretty easy if she follows his rules for the time being." Tachibana explained in relief. "Little bugger worried me for a bit but when she woke up she wrote about wanting to eat some chocolate ice cream."

Fuyumi nodded her head. "When they ask for their dessert, that's when you know they are okay."

"Exactly she's running around as if nothing has changed so I know she's well."

"That's just wonderful, I'm glad she's running around without a care in the world." Fuyumi smiled and Tachibana chuckled.

Hiroki didn't need much convincing when he told his doctor. "I'd like to go to that place doctor." He kept silent that he felt nervous about meeting new people but he remembered they could give him first hand information on how they lived their lives.

"Alright then, I would suggest eating a good breakfast before going."

* * *

Hiroki walked into the room and saw countless kids with canes in their small hands playing like normal children. He was surprised that this program had such a huge turn out, Hiroki thought maybe five kids would appear not a whole group. A few teenagers walked in and played along with the rest of the children without thinking twice of their age differences. Hiroki noticed how a little girl fell down onto the ground and the older boy picked her up without question then made her laugh.

Tachibana talked to him about how these group sessions helped the children speak about their worries in an environment filled with other children dealing with the same issues. It helped their self esteem as well as gaining new friends through the program who they wouldn't have met otherwise.

He stayed near Tachibana and her daughter Kana, who tagged along after her follow up appointment with her throat doctor and surgeon. She had just recovered from throat surgery which removed all of the cancerous cells and a round of chemotherapy to kill the rest. All of her hair fell off as a result but she didn't mind at all, she just eagerly awaited to find out if her singing voice came back.

Kana didn't talk much since her doctor advised to let her throat heal before she attempted having long conversations. Hiroki got comfortable enough with Kana to answer her written questions and even hung out with her when he went to his appointments at the hospital.

He liked having someone other than Akihiko to talk to and she understood his feelings on his condition.

She wrote in her notepad and handed it to Hiroki. 'What do you think?'

Hiroki answered her as he pushed up his glasses. "It seems nice..there's just so many people here though."

'Mama warned you didn't she?' Kana wrote again, she smiled as Tachibana walked to the attendant in charge of the program.

"Yeah she did." Hiroki said as he handed her notebook back, he then fixed up Kana's bandanna which loosened at the end so he tightened it back up.

She smiled gratefully at him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the group. Hiroki felt weird when he heard many kids welcoming him inside of the group and got a hug from each one of them. He stopped himself from instinctively pushing these children away, he never liked physical contact from people other than his parents. These kids went out of their way to make him feel welcome, retracting from a simple hug was rude.

Hiroki followed the children to the circle of chairs which resided in the middle of the room. There were more than enough chairs for each person in that room, Hiroki counted off each one as he got closer. All of the people carefully navigated through the gaps in between the seats and placed their hands on the chairs before sitting down.

Kana sat right beside Hiroki and they all waited for the adults in charge to sit in their seats before talking. Tachibana sat on the seat to the unoccupied seat next to Hiroki as she patted his shoulder.

The attendant with a tightly pulled bun said in a cheery voice. "Welcome everyone."

Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Hello Makoto-san!"

"We have a new guest joining our group today, Kamijou-san is going through the same experience you are all having and I'm sure if he has questions you can all answer them." She said as she turned to Hiroki. "Now Kamijou-san, do you have any questions or would you like the other children to talk first?"

Hiroki shook his head when he responded. "I'd prefer that they talked first if you don't mind."

"Of course," Makoto said as he called on another child, a young man with short black hair cleared his throat.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Misao Himura. I'm still adjusting to my loss of sight ever since I got into that accident a few months ago but I'm not as sad as I was before." He said as smiled lightly. "My adjustment is easier since my parents redecorated the house so anything I could possibly bump into are out of the way. But...my friends don't seem to be taking everything very well."

Makoto asked him. "They are not coping Himura-san? From your last session you spoke of how they spent time with you and they didn't treat you any different."

Hiroki noticed the teenager's posture stiffen as he rubbed his arms. "Well...any chance we are together they leave me at school or at home. My best friend doesn't confide in me like he used to he leaves out so many things and I can tell just by his voice..."

A child got out of his seat and walked to Misao's direction. His voice lead her to him and she smelled his scent as she got closer. She gave him a pat on the knee and then gave him a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay Misao-kun."

The teen smiled lightly as he told her. "I know it will be."

Hiroki hastily stood up and fast walked out of there leaving Makoto and Tachibana staring at each other in shock. Tachibana stood up from her seat and went after Hiroki, leaving Kana to stare at them from her seat.

The rest of the children talked to each other on the reason Hiroki left them so quickly. Makoto reassured them that Hiroki wasn't feeling too well and he needed to leave for a while, she didn't know if he would return. Everything went back to order throughout the group, some of the children whispered between themselves anyway.

Misao knew it was his words which drove Hiroki away and he felt horrible. He understood that finding out the news sucked but he realized Hiroki couldn't form an illusion of lies to make himself better. It was better to prevent it then to break this illusion later on in his life.

He sighed, he hoped Hiroki would come back to these meetings after this one. The boy could learn so much and these group meetings benefited him when he needed an outside voice to voice out his worries.

Misao heard Makoto saying goodbye to Kana and her fast footsteps as she left the room. She gave him a pat on the shoulder in assurance, he knew her surgery prevented her from speaking. Despite that he felt her high energy as she walked away and he turned his head around.

He asked Makoto, "Do you think Kamijou-san will come back?"

Makoto had seen this reaction countless times, the extreme denial which presented itself in some of the children disappeared and she knew he would return in no time. "Yes he will," She smiled at Misao. "Besides you had this same reaction when you first arrived here Misao."

Misao chuckled. "I sure did...so I know he'll come back."

* * *

Hiroki hurried to the entrance of the building as Tachibana told him. "Come back Hiroki-kun, you can't run away like this. You haven't even stayed long enough to get a feel as to what these meetings do to help you."

He snapped his head to her direction. "That guy must have lied in the last meeting he had here with you guys just to make you think he was coping. Now I can see what I knew all along, that being blind is the worst thing that can happen to me and nothing is going to be the way it was before."

Tachibana halted as she told him. "These meetings are help you on that issue Hiroki-kun, so many kids stick with these and go through their initial beginning. There are children in there who have never seen images and they are just fine."

"That's because they don't miss what they haven't experienced doctor." Hiroki told her as he frowned.

"True..but Hiroki-kun." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Having an obstacle in your life will not ruin it, think about it, you might find something you have never thought of that could become your strength. There are many blind people that have made successful lives out of themselves and they went through the first stages of coping."

Hiroki looked to his right. "But those are people who have actual talent...all I have are my love of books..and I can't even enjoy them the same way I used to when I don't have my sight anymore."

"Everyone has a talent Hiroki-kun, all it takes is the right moment and a good amount of determination to find it."

Kana saw them as she padded over to their direction in a fast pace, she thought that Hiroki had already left the hospital. She was glad he didn't actually make it too far. At least she could find out why Hiroki left the room so quickly.

Tachibana scolded Kana. "Kana you shouldn't be overexerting yourself, remember what your doctor told you?"

Kana nodded her head and wrote her answer, showing it to her mother. 'I know, but I was worried about Hiroki-kun.'

"Walking here would've been sufficient enough, just be careful next time. You can't irritate your throat so harshly." Tachibana said in a soft tone. "You want to recover quickly don't you?"

Kana wrote in her notebook. 'I do mama, I'm sorry.'

Tachibana sighed as she held her daughter in her arms. She wasn't that mad at her daughter she just got a little anxious for her at times. She reached out to Hiroki and patted him on the shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Hiroki saw Kana turn to him as she wrote in her notebook and handed it to him. 'Hiroki-kun are you mad?'

He read the note and then told her with a dark expression on his face. "No.." She looked relieved that he wasn't mad at them for what happened in the room until he continued. "I'm sad."

* * *

Both Fuyumi and Soshi tried alleviating Hiroki's sadness in the following months after the group meeting which unnerved him. Hiroki didn't expect to have gotten affected from the teenager at the meeting who seemed miserable due to his ordeal. How different the young man's life turned out and how his friends simply abandoned him after they saw that he wasn't ever going to get better. Their friendship was abolished after the teen's accident which wasn't his fault and they didn't understand this aspect of the situation.

His parents took him out of the house on many family trips with his uncles and cousins who never let him have any alone time. Their intentions worked for the most part but Fuyumi knew Hiroki thoughts revolved around the news whenever he managed to stay in his room by himself. He dug himself into a deeper hole of emotional turmoil as a result.

Hiroki told Akihiko nothing about what happened at the doctor, despite having many chances to tell him. He felt so awkward most of the time they hung out with each other behind his house though Akihiko didn't seem to notice. Countless scenarios of Akihiko's reaction appeared in his head, each one worse than the last.

He didn't want to risk losing his best friend, he feared his reaction more than when he told Kana the day after his appointment. She simply patted his shoulder and wrote down in her notebook that he remained the same kid she met. Hiroki witnessed Akihiko's unsavory behavior more than once which confirmed his own fears.

In his despair, Hiroki abandoned all of his activities and went straight home after school. He lacked the desire to associate with other children who constantly asked him questions he was unwilling to answer. Especially his teachers who thought their words helped their students when they knew nothing of the details.

His privacy mattered to him but it wouldn't take long until everyone found out. It was only a matter of time until it happened.

Though his doctor explained there were treatments he could go through to prevent the glaucoma from progressing but they had high risks involved. The research on how to cure glaucoma had not advanced well enough to truly help Hiroki's eyesight. His parents asked him if he needed those treatments and he adamantly denied them. He feared that the failure of those treatments would snub away the few years he had left to his sight. The eye drops she told him to apply on a daily basis were the best option for him at the moment, which he applied every single day without fail.

Ever since the appointment, Hiroki's parents had him walk around the manor completely blindfolded. They had done this a few days out of the week and didn't fail in making sure Hiroki did them. The first time they tried doing this, Hiroki thought that they were the most unnecessary exercises he had to do.

After his parents told him that in the end he'd be more comfortable wandering the house without needing his sight, Hiroki didn't complain as much as when he first started. In fact, he improved each time he did those exercises, which made him feel so relieved. Though he knew he had to eventually buy a white cane when he was older and practice with it.

Fuyumi placed a blindfold over Hiroki's eyes as Soshi stood a few feet away. "Now little butterfly you need to follow the sound of your father's voice all the way to the living room. Then we'll have you try to walk to your bedroom next."

Hiroki touched his blindfolded eyes with his fingertips, he stretched out his arms to feel the walls and the empty spaces in his way. "How long do I have to keep doing this? Isn't this a waste of time? I'm ten years old and my sight isn't completely gone yet like Doctor Tachibana told me."

Soshi walked backwards when he answered. "Until you can do this without relying on your sight. Remember we don't know when it will happen and you are going to adjust to this on your own terms." Hiroki began walking forward, Fuyumi followed right behind him as Soshi turned a corner. "It won't be a waste of time once you learn to use your other senses instead of your sight in the future."

"That makes sense..." He gulped when he asked. "I won't be able to read anymore...will I?" His shoulders slumped as the reality of not having his current pastime struck him hard.

Fuyumi assured him. "There are books written in braile so you'll still be able to read whatever you like. Though we have to special order them for you but you'll have to learn braille first."

Hiroki went upright when he said in excitement. "Really?!"

"Of course, it's fairly simple and you just need to tell us which books you want." Fuyumi chuckled as Soshi smiled, she felt successful in bringing up their son's spirit.

He stared at his son struggling as he walked to him, hesitating on each step with his hand touching the wall. Hiroki progressed from the first few times they attempted these exercises but Hiroki almost fell onto the yard at one point when he passed through one of the many doors leading outside. He landed on a bush which cushioned his fall but his ego bruised at the fall in general.

Hiroki successfully turned the corner as Fuyumi smiled. "There you go sweetheart!" The little boy grinned at not bumping into the wall again, though he focused on his father's footsteps in front of him and the song he hummed to help him along.

"Do I have to tell people I won't be able to see when I'm older?" Hiroki asked as he took more tentative steps in front of him and pushed the door to the bathroom to the side. "It will be obvious when I walk around with sunglasses and the cane all the time."

Fuyumi informed him as she followed right behind him. "It's up to you sweetheart, you know from your uncles' last visit they didn't treat you any different."

Hiroki shook his head as he waved his left hand around in a circle. "They don't count, they treat everyone the same."

"That's true." Fuyumi bemused as the image of her three older brothers appeared in her mind. "Your cousins only mean to tease as well."

"Mom...your whole family jokes around without a care in the world."

"Only because they love you so much sweetheart, everything they say is all in good fun and never to hurt anyone." Fuyumi told him as Hiroki glided his fingers on the wall as he walked forward. "It doesn't help that you fall into their traps hon."

Hiroki mumbled as he stepped on a ball and managed to kick it to his left so he didn't trip onto the floor. "It's not my fault... they spring them on me without giving me a chance to think. They are manipulative that way.."

Fuyumi pondered that as she sighed. "Yeah I have to agree with you on that."

Soshi shook his head. "Surely you never thought that Rikei, Nagare and Hajime were going to teach their children to _not _play jokes on people." Soshi halted at the entrance to the living room as he said. "Okay you made it safe and sound Hiroki."

He smiled along with his son who grinned at having made it, the young boy gripped his fists as he declared. "Now toward my room! Let's go!" Hiroki walked past his father and didn't hear him walking. "Are you not going to walk before me father?"

"Of course I am, I'm just glad you are trying to do this on your own." Soshi walked before Hiroki and walked on forward. "Though you still have a long way to go."

Fuyumi reached forward and kissed Hiroki on the cheek, she encouraged him. "You can do it sweetheart!"

Hiroki nodded his head in excitement. "Thank you mama," He loved how his parents encouraged him so much, the horror stories he read of parents abandoning their children or ignoring them didn't apply to his parents.

He continued on forward and heard the squeaky floorboard which he prevented in the middle of the night to grab a snack. He was a couple of rooms away from his bedroom and in moments he was about to break his time record on walking through the house.

Soshi stopped walking and stood right beside Hiroki's room. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, he saw Hiroki hesitating in which door was his room as he touched the door before the correct one.

"Keep on going son..."

"You're almost there Hiro-chan..."

Hiroki nodded his head as he walked on forward and touched his door. The wooden sign which had his name on it gave identified this door as his and he pushed it open. He took off his blindfold and his eyes adjusted to the light as well as waiting on the blurriness to dissipate.

A triumphant grin formed on his face as he turned to his equally smiling parents.

Soshi ruffled his hair and Hiroki's face warmed at the contact and the proud expression on his father's face made him happy. "This is better then last time right?"

"Way better."

Fuyumi checked the time on Hiroki's nightstand as she commented. "Isn't Akihiko coming here in a little bit?"

Hiroki looked at his alarm clock and said. "He's coming in a few minutes but he might be a little late, he did say he had to do something today."

Moments later, Akihiko exclaimed from the front door. "Hiroki are you home?!" His voice managed to reach them as Hiroki smiled in happiness that Akihiko made it on time.

He turned to his mother as he handed her his blindfold, he placed his finger in front of his lips, signaling her not to tell Akihiko anything. Fuyumi knew what he meant as she nodded her head and hid the piece of cloth inside of the sleeves of her kimono.

She stared at his retreating back as he ran to the front door in excitement to see Akihiko. His running footsteps echoed through the manor as he got closer and closer to the front door. Their chatter grew louder as they walked further into the house.

"Should we leave them alone for a while Fuyumi?"

"Yes, those boys always have more fun when we're not around." Fuyumi told him with a grin on her face. "Besides we have that mid-day stroll you promised we would take Soshi."

Soshi coughed into his hand as his face warmed up, Fuyumi placed her hands on his right arm as she smiled up at him. "Yes...of course."

They walked out of the room and made it half-way in the manor before they bumped into Akihiko and Hiroki. Both of them were looking inside of a book Akihiko brought from home and Akihiko noticed them coming from his peripheral vision as they walked on forward.

Akihiko looked up and told them with a small smile on his face. "Good afternoon."

"Hello Aki-chan." Fuyumi said with a smile as well, she loved how polite Akihiko was when he talked to them. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, I might stay for a while longer today if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Stay as long as you want." Fuyumi told him.

Soshi suggested out of the blue. "He might as well stay the night if he's staying longer than usual."

Akihiko and Hiroki had big smiles on their faces at the idea, Hiroki asked his father. "Really papa?"

"He lives right across from us, it's not a big deal." Soshi answered.

Hiroki's smile grew bigger as he turned to Akihiko. "I have a new game I got from my uncle the other day and we can play that until dinner time."

"Good I can beat you at that one too."

"Hey!"

Akihiko made a joke at Hiroki's expense which caused the boy to pout and look the other way. Both of them ran down the hall when Hiroki declared a race and Akihiko quickly sped up in front as they ran faster.

Fuyumi and Soshi watched them go down the hall, they loved seeing Hiroki smiling without reservations. They hoped he would smile like that forever, that he would be happy for as long as he managed to be.

TBC


	2. Waking to Darkness

_A/N: I already have an idea how many chapters I will have to complete this story though it might be a while lol I'm already getting anxious to post these chapters because I'm happy to post them, just like I get with my other fics I have on my list._

_I haven't seen a blind!Hiroki in fanfiction from my recent searches of trying to find some good stuff to read. So I'm going to make the best of this prompt as best as I can. As always, I love talking about my fics so don't be afraid to leave me questions._

_- Lucicelo :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking to darkness...

The moment Hiroki woke from his sleep from his alarm clock beeping in his ears he opened his eyes and woke to darkness. Slamming his hand onto the screeching torture device, it died down and the room went silent once again. He remained calm, thinking his curtains stayed closed which answered why no light entered his room. Now he wished he didn't buy those thick curtains, his mother always told him he overslept more than usual ever since he bought them.

Standing up on his feet, he stretched up his arms above his head and walked to the window across from his bed. He opened the curtains, he felt the sunshine warming his face but he saw absolutely nothing.

He gripped the curtains as they trembled from the strength of his hands. His heart quickened in speed as his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. The curtain and the pole broke away from the hooks, first hitting his cheek, then clattering on the floor. His hands clenched around the fabric, his eyes stared down at his lap trying to see something, _anything._

Although Hiroki prepared himself to this point in a duration of five years, he didn't expect his sight disappearing when he slept. He made sure he never did anything reckless and hit his head which could accelerate his blindness. The last images he remembered were the faces of his parents hugging him good night and how he took off his thick glasses, applied his eye drops then fell asleep.

His parents heard the noise from the next room as they rushed to his room. Fuyumi ran to his side when she saw him kneeling in front of the window holding the curtain in his hands. Soshi followed Fuyumi and stood next to her, he thought Hiroki simply lost his balance and grabbed something to regain balance.

Fuyumi crouched next to Hiroki and placed her hand on his shoulder when she inquired. "Sweetheart?"

Hiroki turned the direction of her voice, expecting to see the face that he grew up to recognize but saw darkness instead. "M-Mom...I can't see. I can't see anymore."

Soshi sat next to Hiroki and placed his hands on top of his son's own quivering pair, Fuyumi cradled Hiroki's face in her hands as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Both of them were ready for this to happen but Hiroki always seemed to have never accepted this oncoming revelation of his condition, he always denied this when he tried never speaking of it.

"What do I do now?" He asked her while he closed his eyes and let her wipe the tears from his face. "I'm not ready...I'm not." Soshi rubbed Hiroki's hands and those hands trembled in intensity underneath his own. "Will everything still stay the same as before?"

"I know you are not ready my little butterfly but everything will be alright." Fuyumi told him as their foreheads touched. "We are with you one hundred percent, don't think for a minute that we don't love you, that we won't stop caring for you."

Hiroki nodded his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know you two love me..I never said that I didn't think so."

Fuyumi kissed his cheek and wiped the lipstick that stained his skin. "I'm sorry I got my lipstick on you." She took out her handkerchief and licked it before rubbing that same spot again.

"It's alright mom." Hiroki quirked his lips up while he let her fuss after him, her attention gave him something to focus on other than the darkness.

She made sure that all of the lipstick left his cheek and embraced him in her arms. His cheek pressed against her shoulder as he closed his eyes, he breathed in her rose scented perfume. He held onto his father's hands, not wanting to let him go just yet.

Hiroki opened his eyes, the black abyss he stared into didn't seem so depressing to him. He read that once a person lost one of the five senses the rest heightened to make up for the loss. He didn't know exactly when it happened but this excited him even though he had to accept losing his eyes in the meantime.

He wondered which one of his senses strengthened at the moment, he strained his ears for any wayward noise and he heard normally. Sniffling his nose, he smelled his father's cologne but from a close distance. Hiroki would test out his taste sense if he wanted lunch or dinner. As he felt his parents, it was no different than before.

"Your mother will hire a tutor and an escort to help you on your last few months of school Hiroki." Soshi told him and Hiroki moved his head to indicate he listened. "We can inform your teachers about this and have you stay out of classes before you adjust to everything. Take as much time as you need son."

"Thanks...I don't think I can go back to school tomorrow without repeating myself on what is wrong with me this soon. I'm sure the teachers can explain everything..well if they can anyway."

Soshi nodded his head as he said. "I'll give the principal the details tomorrow when I wake up in the morning."

"Okay."

Fuyumi asked him. "How long do you think you will want to stay home sweetheart?"

Hiroki hadn't thought of how many days he could stay out of school. He had never missed a day of school unless he had a doctor's appointment, a dental appointment or he was deadly sick with a cold. His teachers certainly would question his abscense, the rest of the students wouldn't really voice anything since he didn't talk to the other students.

Staying at home was so tempting to him as he imagined sleeping the days away without worrying about any responsibilities. To block out the world as the darkness cradled him in its now comforting embrace. Giving up on everything he had dreamed of becoming and to stay in a melancholic abyss, where nothing could release him from its deepest grip.

He realized that would mean actually quitting on everything he had worked hard to achieve, he wouldn't have quit unless he had a solid reason. The fact that he lost his sight wasn't an excuse, Hiroki knew he had to transform this into his new drive for living.

No matter how long it took, he had to pick himself up and make the best of it. This wasn't that particular moment, he was just so confused on where to begin.

"I...I don't know." Hiroki answered his mother as he closed his eyes. "I just don't know."

"It's okay not to know, when you are ready you can tell us." Soshi assured him as he stared into his son's now opaque brown eyes.

Hiroki felt his legs numbing from his position on the floor as he said. "I want to get up on my feet now if you don't mind."

Fuyumi let him out of her embrace while her husband helped him on his feet. Soshi released his son's hands and patted him on his shoulders.

"I need to be alone for a while." Hiroki told them as Fuyumi and Soshi knew he needed his space and left him alone.

Hiroki sat back down on his bed and started a series of breathing exercises. He twisted the bottom of his shirt as he listened to the birds chirping outside of his window and heard the gardener start up the lawn mover from far away. A tear cascaded down his cheek, he wiped it off using his sleeve and pulled his legs up to his chest.

He released his breath in a slow rate as he laid back into his back, pulling his blankets over his legs. Hiroki felt no strength to pull the blanket all the way underneath his chest when he didn't want to move at all.

Though he had awaited this moment, he expected to experience a poignant revelation on how he could move on with his life. He punched the pillow and tried thinking of his new purpose, Tachibana told him these changes would settle into his new life, that he _would _transform into a new person.

He remembered the children from those few meetings he attended as a child and their words of encouragement. The assurance of their voices and acceptance on their faces, they understood his plight as they told him everything he needed to know. All of the questions he had recently were answered with complete honesty and bluntness. They had no need to sugar coat their answers, the dishonesty would end in heartache and those kids knew he would find out one way or another.

Hiroki recalled Kana's words the last time he saw her on his last visit to her mother's office a few weeks ago. _'I don't know if it will make you feel better but I'll tell you what mama told me when I was sick. Everything in life has a challenge behind it, you learn to move over hurdles and become a newer version of yourself. You take everything one day at a time and focus your energy on what you find enjoyable. With loving support you can beat the odds set in front of you and you will find that nothing is impossible.'_

His father's side of the family were slowly coming to terms with his blindness and he was glad he wasn't pushed aside like he was nothing. His mother's side didn't bat an eye when they found out and didn't identify him as the 'blind one' out of the group of healthy cousins running around, they treated him the same as always. Most of all, his parents accepted this oncoming aspect of their son and didn't push any of the high tech treatments to fix him. They knew he valued his fleeting moments of sight and wouldn't risk losing it all in an unsuccessful operation.

Hiroki relaxed into his bed and recalled the memories he held dear to his heart. The smiling face of his mother when they first see each other in the mornings, her hand reaching out to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. The mocking stern lectures his father gave him when he did something ridiculous or borderline insane, he even did a pose Hiroki had no choice but to laugh at. How this uncles and cousins ran toward him when they first see him walk through the door. Kana's teasing face when he mentioned anything close to liking someone and her mother joining in as they whispered to each other while looking at him with grins on their faces.

Some of the pressure left his soul as he kept thinking of the good times, the past gave him more comfort than the future at that moment. The images of these people would dissipate in time, there was no denying this inevitable fate and he couldn't stop this from occurring. But for the moment, they were all he had to soothe him and to comfort him as he lay in his bed.

These memories lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Akihiko stood in front of Fuyumi who greeted him at the door, he held a journal in his arms that he wanted Hiroki to read for him. Hiroki always spotted errors that needed corrections and fixed them for him before giving it back to him. His backpack contained the homework Hiroki needed to complete that day.

He was surprised when Hiroki didn't show up to class, the punctual student that he was, he never missed classes without notice or a good reason. The teacher asked him if Hiroki told him why he skipped class, he told him that Hiroki had not mentioned the reason or even called him before school started.

Akihiko worried about Hiroki at times, he witnessed Hiroki's mood crash down whenever he rubbed his bespectacled glasses with the sleeve of his sweater. At times in their classes, Hiroki had to ask him to tell him what the teacher wrote on the board when they sat in the front row. So many little things surfaced in the past year alone that Akihiko found it suspicious.

He asked her politely. "Where is Hiroki?"

Fuyumi answered him as she interlaced her fingers behind her back. "Hiro-chan isn't feeling well Aki-chan, he can't receive visitors at the moment."

"What's wrong with him?" Akihiko looked over her shoulder, thinking he'd see Hiroki walk to the door when hearing him speak but he saw no one. "He never misses class without a good reason Mama Fuyumi."

"I know but he really doesn't feel well Aki-chan, I don't know if he'll want to see you. He is dealing with so much pain right now " She explained to him as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Hiroki walking slowly toward her with sunglasses covering his eyes. A blanket covered his body and he stopped in his tracks before walking completely around the corner. He knew Akihiko would make an appearance when he didn't show up at school, he readied what words he said to his friend.

He hoped Akihiko understood why he kept his problems a secret from him.

Fuyumi used a soft tone when she said. "My little butterfly..."

Hiroki simply said in a defeated voice. "Follow me Akihiko." He turned away and walked back to his room, already knowing the layout of his home so he had no chance of hitting a wall.

Akihiko took off his shoes and noticed Fuyumi staring at the direction Hiroki appeared with sadness. She excused herself and went down the hall in the opposite direction, confusion filled Akihiko's mind as he went to Hiroki's room. He saw Soshi coming out of Hiroki's room who briefly looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he turned away from him and left.

When he entered he saw Hiroki's room void of his books but a new bookcase filled with new ones he had not seen before took their place. No titles were on the spines of the books but he made out a few little bumps in different areas. He saw Hiroki sitting on his bed his legs pulled to his chest, Akihiko sat right next to him and placed his backpack on the floor.

Akihiko stared at Hiroki who simply stared at the wall, his eyes hidden behind those sunglasses which peaked his questions. "Is everything alright Hiroki?"

Hiroki shook his head as he held his legs tighter. "No."

"Why didn't you go to class? You don't look sick at all." He placed his hand on Hiroki's forehead, Hiroki flinched at his touch as he moved a few inches away from him.

"Because I didn't want to and I'd have to explain what is wrong with me." Hiroki explained as he reached beside his bed and grasped the white cane which leaned against his wall.

Akihiko moved to the side and saw the white cane Hiroki held in his hand. A realization occured to him as his eyes went to Hiroki's dark sunglasses which hid his eyes completely. Hiroki's movements slowed down and then he saw the bruise on Hiroki's cheek from when the curtain rod hit him in the face.

"You got into an accident Hiroki? When did this happen?" Akihiko asked as he readied to take off Hiroki's sunglasses only to have his hands slapped away with such force that they throbbed in pain. "Hiroki what was that for?!"

Hiroki exclaimed. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay okay..don't get mad at me." Akihiko told Hiroki as he kept his hands on his lap. "Tell me the truth Hiroki, did you get into an accident?"

"No."

"Then what is it? No one wears sunglasses indoors you know, it makes them look like a douche unless they are blind or something."

Hiroki gripped onto his cane even tighter. "It is that."

Akihiko arched a brow. "It is what?"

"I'm blind." Hiroki confessed to him as the surrounding atmosphere thickened, Hiroki felt himself suffocating while he sat beside Akihiko.

Akihiko stared at Hiroki, waiting for him to take off his sunglasses and laugh at his own successful joke. They would laugh together and everything went back to normal in their lives. Minutes passed, Hiroki didn't deny what he had told him. In fact, Hiroki remained solemn the whole time and gripped his legs tighter to his chest.

Hiroki tried to grab his cup from his night stand to drink some water but he couldn't grab it before it fell to the floor. He cursed underneath his breath as he got off the bed and attempted to grab the cup only to make it roll away from him in the process.

"Fuck.."

Akihiko was silent during this whole scene and tried to comprehend everything without reacting too harshly. He frowned while he tried to remember where he missed something so important, Hiroki never showed any huge signs that made him think otherwise.

"...When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I woke up and I couldn't see simple as that." Hiroki said as he sat back up on the bed, already given up on getting the cup. "I started losing my sight even faster around the time I met you which was why I had those thick glasses..."

Akihiko processed what Hiroki told him as he stared at his best friend in shock. How could he have missed this? There were many opportunities as they grew older where Hiroki could have told him, the times they shared deep secrets in their sleepovers, when they went on school trips together, so many possibilities.

His best friend had lied to him all of this time and didn't think of his feelings at all.

He stood up from the bed. "Why didn't you tell me anything? You can't just spring this on me when it has already happened and at the last minute! I thought we were friends!"

Hiroki yelled back. "Because I knew you would react this way! If I told you when we were first becoming friends you wouldn't have hung out with me anymore, you would've treated me differently! I can tell you want to run away right now and never talk to me again!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, you don't know how I would've reacted when I was a kid!"

"Yeah right I have known you for years Akihiko and I have seen you push aside people you thought were unworthy of your presence How am I so sure you won't do the same to me after you leave me." Hiroki took off his sunglasses and pointed to his eyes. "Look at my eyes Akihiko, I am never going to see again. Unless a miracle happens I won't have the slightest chance of regaining anything."

Akihiko stared into the once brown colored eyes obscured with a white opaque layer. He grew nervous and shivered at the sight, it was as if Hiroki transformed into a ghost of his former self. He backed away toward the door and he ran away. His rapid footsteps echoed throughout the house, Hiroki placed his face into his pillow and he screamed his misery into it.

Not once did Akihiko stop on his run out of the manor, when he heard Hiroki's scream that urged him to leave faster.

His anger blinded him as he slammed the door shut behind him, his legs ached from the strain of his run but his body acted on impulse. Without stopping, he made inside of his home and when he ran up the stairs he unknowingly pushed Haruhiko to the side.

The older Usami sibling glared at him as he resumed his walk down the stairs, ignoring the anger that Akihiko exuded when he ran past him. Anything that happened to his brother really didn't matter to him at all.

* * *

Soshi stood in front of Hiroki as he sat in the living room reading one of his books. He had learned braile so he enjoyed the book his parents handed him when he asked for reading material. They had long since ordered the books Hiroki listed and had them stored in a box in Soshi's study until Hiroki wanted them. Which they filled his bookcase and even overflowed with a stack next to it.

Hiroki's eyes flickered in random directions, in vain hope of seeing light through his eyes but to no avail. A month had passed since Hiroki had lost his sight, he heard the rumors and gossip on his impairment, some on how Akihiko Usami abandoned him after seeing no use of him. At first he didn't trust the rumors until he thought about the reason Akihiko stopped talking to him, then it stung him deeply in the heart.

When he heard his mother whispering to him that Akihiko passed their home, restored hope gathered in his heart until days of no visits from Akihiko crushed his hopes.

His friend had abandoned him when he needed him the most. The voice of doubt inside of his head proved him wrong, Akihiko wasn't coming back and he lost his friend.

Fuyumi hired a tutor who specialized in blind teens to help Hiroki pass his last moments in middle school. He even had an escort take him to every single class and helped him throughout the day who wrote down his notes and translated them into braile so he read them later. Hiroki paid close attention to his teachers so when he read his notes they made sense.

The other students didn't treat him any differently which brought Hiroki immense relief but they chose to ignore him any chance they had instead. Which was no different than before he returned without sight, he isolated himself from them on purpose.

Hiroki liked this alternative than the other one where they chose their words with careful consideration thinking any wrong word would affect him negatively. Thought he would've reacted with words instead of breaking into a fit of tears than anything else.

Soshi cleared his throat which gained Hiroki's attention. "Will you accompany me somewhere Hiroki?"

Hiroki agreed and stood up, he had nothing to do and bored after so many hours grazing his fingers over the little bumps. Though he had his books translated to braille he found no enjoyment in them but smelling the pages brought comfort.

"Are we going outside?"

"No, I am taking you somewhere in the house." Soshi explained as they walked through the manor and Hiroki smelled the lunch the help prepared for them. "I have a surprise for you and I'm sure you will like it."

Hiroki wrapped his arms around his father's arm so he didn't have to focus on the direction he needed to go. "Can you tell me what it is?"

His father hinted at his surprise. "Imagine one of the few things you have wanted but never got after so many birthdays."

"I have no idea, I have forgotten all of the presents I've ever wanted."

Soshi ruffled his son's hair in amusement. "You'll figure it out."

They walked all the way to the other side of the house as Soshi opened the door in front of him. As they entered inside, Soshi pressed the light switch on the wall right next to the door. The room filled with light from the window and from the light fixtures, the musty smell still stayed despite the room having no boxes and old decorations stacked on top of one another.

"Why are in this room father?" Hiroki smelled the musty air the room permeated and knew it was the room they used for decorations since the storage room was in repair. "I know we don't have anything to celebrate anytime soon."

What reason could they have for even setting foot in there?

Soshi guided him inside as he set his eyes on the pristine mahogany piano that he bought recently. When he spotted it in the instrument store in Tokyo he knew it suited Hiroki to a tee and he got the seat customized for the utmost comfortable level. He even had it tuned so Hiroki played it without worrying about the instrument being out of tune.

Fuyumi had the idea of placing a plaque with an inscription of encouraging words on the piano itself which they kept from Hiroki. Hiroki's habit of getting to know everything would one day reveal that plaque to him. In his most darkest moments, they were certain he'd gain some encouragement through their words.

"I know we don't have holidays to celebrate Hiroki but your gift is in this room if you can believe it." Soshi explained. "We just have to keep the window open for a while so it can air out the smell or you can buy air freshners when we go to the store later today."

"I'm confused...what is it exactly?"

Soshi smiled as he told him. "I got you a grand piano Hiroki."

Soshi motioned him forward with a push of his hand and Hiroki carefully walked to the piano. He reached out and touched the capo bar, his fingers glided over the wood. Hiroki ran his fingers over the keys of the piano, he accidentally hit a key and he jumped slightly at the unexpected noise. His father chuckled, he lead him to the plush seat and had him sit down. He placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Go on play it." Soshi encouraged him as he saw Hiroki reach his hands out and placed them on the keys. "I have debated with myself for years if I should buy this piano for you ever since I saw your first performance when you were nine Hiroki. I want you to fill this house with your wonderful interpretations of the pieces you play, your mother would sing along while you play and I know she would enjoy doing this with you."

Hiroki said. "Father...I'm happy for this gift, trust me I am over the moon that you took your time to buy such an amazing piano for me..but.."

Soshi stared down at his son as he inquired. "But?"

"I think I will fail you father..what hope do I have to even make a successful man out of myself like this." He played a few random notes on his piano. "I might ruin the pieces I play.."

"I have faith in you Hiroki," He sat right next to him as Hiroki placed his head on his shoulder. "You have a natural gift son, I noticed this when you picked up the piano at an early age and your piano instructor told me the same thing. I know you will go very far if you strive hard enough which is why I recommend you to enter a music based high school."

Hiroki turned to his father in surprise. "Seriously? You always told me to apply to the high school you went to when you were my age. Why the change?"

He took the exams to the joining high school of his middle school so he had a backup to the other schools he applied. Hiroki remembered the five other schools he picked and none of them had a high focus in music.

Soshi said. "In the proper environment your skills will improve in the level you are right now. At my high school they don't place attention to the musical department but focuses on academics, the high school I found they focus on both. We can call in an appointment for you to audition for a spot in the spring."

"You found me a school? Do they accommodate to ...you know.." Hiroki spoke with hope in his voice which Soshi found promising.

"I spoke to one of the head musical teachers and she explained that they made sure all of their students had equal chances to learn. Though mastering the instrument you set your heart to is a goal there, you need to know the regular lessons taught at other high schools." Soshi explained as he wrapped an arm around Hiroki's body.

Hiroki quirked his lips up into a smile. "I'm sure mother will be excited at the news." Soshi stayed quiet and let Hiroki continue. "That I'm entering the school in the spring.. after I pass the audition."

"So you want to go?"

"Yes father. When can the appointment be set?"

Soshi nodded his head. "I can give the call first thing tomorrow but first you need to get used to practicing the piano son. It's been a while since you have actually touched a piano let alone played a whole piece in months."

"I'll start right now." Hiroki said as his father stood up. "Do you have a particular piece I should play father?"

"Try Keegan's Waltz and then Ode to Joy." Soshi answered as he saw Hiroki nodding his head and positioning his fingers in the right places to begin the piece. "I'll tell your mother the news, expect her running in here and listing ideas for your auditioning piece."

Hiroki smiled as he finally felt the excitement run through his body. "Okay." Soshi took a step away when Hiroki said. "Thank you."

He stared at his son with the most loving expression he mustered when he told him. "You're welcome Hiroki."

Soshi heard Hiroki playing _Keegan's Waltz _as he walked furthur away from him. He missed a few notes but Hiroki kept on playing and Soshi heard him getting better with each note he hit. Hiroki didn't slam the keys callously but treated them with utmost care. Soshi smiled all the way to his study and left the door open as he talked on the phone.

The instances where Hiroki paused to think of another song, he caressed the keys to his piano. Warmness filled every inch of his body as he let more of his emotions flow through his fingers when he started playing again.

TBC


	3. Lonely blue eyes

_A/N: Now Nowaki comes into the picture, it is his time at the orphanage (It's going to go bad in this chapter after the first section) Which then transcends into the current timeline in the next chapter. I might not do a whole lot of flashback type of chapters but maybe have them talk about it in current conversations and have them be only part of a chapter instead. This is a good idea right?_

_All of these nice reviews are just making me want to type more of my fanfics, they really mean a lot to me. Those that are curious as to why Akihiko reacted the way he did, you'll find out in later chapters just you wait. :)_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 3: Lonely Blue Eyes...

Nowaki stood beside the rest of the children while they saw one of their friend's standing beside a couple from America. A small suitcase containing the few possessions the child had stood right beside his feet. Pictures of his new home were shown to him during the period when the couple was looked over and interviewed to see if they were suitable parents. The process took such a long time but the child couldn't have cared less, he was going to finally have a home to go to.

The younger children who stood behind Nowaki were awed by the father's blond hair and blue eyes, they saw many foreigners in the city and on tv but the fascination still stuck with them. Which earned Nowaki compliments on his blue eyes but most of them were from potential parents who didn't pick him in the end.

This still hurt him on the inside even if he presented a smile to everyone else. He hated how easily he could disguise his feelings, children were supposed to be overly earnest and honest with their emotion. They were _not _supposed to hide them behind a fake smile.

The woman had long flowing black hair and brown eyes, from hearing her fluent usage of the language and appearance they knew she was Japanese. She talked with director Akira Kusama about many topics that the children weren't interested in. Her husband joined in as he told a joke which had the rest of the adults laughing along with him.

The boy's face showed pure bliss that he was picked, _he _was selected from all of the children that ran through the halls of Kusama Orphanage. Even though he was happy, the sadness of not seeing his friends hit him hard. He grew up surrounded by children of all ages that for the most part got along with each other.

Nowaki gulped and held his hands behind his back, his smile didn't match the sadness he felt inside. How he wished he was the one that got adopted instead of his friend yet he didn't want to behave like the teens that weren't there to see him off. A number of them were bitter after so many instances where parents came in and chose someone over them. Where their naive enthusiasm and dreams of leaving the orphanage, dissipated as the years passed.

He was ecstatic really, his friend got an opportunity to share life with loving parents who cared for him. Nowaki looked at the silver lining of the situation, he still resided in the place he grew up and the people he cared about so much. He was still 10 years old, he still had plenty of time to get adopted before he was sent out on his own. Unless he took on a job at the orphanage itself, he had to leave his only home afterward.

Nowaki shook his head and got rid of those negative thoughts, he saw the couple telling their son to say goodbye and the child ran toward them. He stood still as the boy went to each child and hugged them, one little girl bawled her eyes out while trying to keep a hold of him.

Akira chuckled as he gently removed her from the boy. "Now now he has to go with Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they have a flight to catch."

The girl wiped her eyes and she waved at the boy. "Bye..Ichi."

Ichi smiled as he waved at back at her, he said. "Smile...everything is better when you smile."

She rubbed her face before she looked at him with a smile, he ruffled her hair which caused her well-kept hair to be in disarray. She pouted as she tried smoothing it down and one of the caretakers went to her

More children ran to him in tears as they had their turn to hug him. Everyone had grown accustomed to see each other every single day, it took them a while to get used to their friend's absence. Nowaki waited until they all retreated away from him before he went to Ichi and held him tight.

He told him with the biggest smile he could muster and he patted him on the back. "I'm so happy for you Ichi! You are so lucky!"

Ichi nodded his head with an equally big smile when he said. "I know right! All I had to do was keep up hope and I would get adopted! Your advice on looking at everything with optimism worked!"

Nowaki gripped his hands behind his back as he said. "See I told you, nothing is gained by just giving up."

"I'll hold onto what you said Nowaki," Ichi told him as he held him one last time as he told him. "I don't know if we'll see each other again but I'll be thinking of everyone here while I'm in America. I'll try to send letters or call when I'm already settled."

Nowaki remembered those same words from another child who left a few months back, she told him the exact same thing. She pinky promised him and she wrote the phone number of the orphanage in her diary which she always wrote inside of every single day. Nowaki thought a few days after she left she would call them and talk about her first day in her new home.

She didn't call them or try to contact them through letters like she promised.

He assumed she was busy with settling in her new surroundings and getting used to the new language she was learning. Maybe she was waiting for a perfect time to call them, what if she didn't know the time zone changes?

Nowaki made so many excuses in his mind for every child who left he orphanage not just this particular girl. It was as if their time at the orphanage was erased from his mind when they were adopted and didn't want to remember their days at the Kusama Orphanage.

The caretakers didn't reassure them on their friends making contact with them. They explained that long-distance calls cost so much money and their parents wouldn't want to spend a large amount of money just for a chat. It was mostly to discourage the kids from attempting to call them themselves which worked and they stopped asking.

After more and more children left, only the littlest children asked if the adopted would call them after classes or when they had time. The teens and preteens gave up on asking their friends to contact them, unless they made a secret promise and they took the initiative to use the phone in the middle of the night. The older kids who had a small job on the side had cell phones to call their overseas friends and saw for themselves how expensive the distance calls cost which proved their caretakers right.

Nowaki kept staring into Ichi's eyes, trying to see any indication of lies. To see if he had an eye for seeing through lies like the adults who raised them and knew when they lied or told the truth. When he realized he thought his friend could be a liar, his heart filled with guilt on letting his disappointment and sadness get the best of him.

He held Ichi to hide his distress on being such a bad friend, Ichi was clueless as he held Nowaki again with a smile on his face. A tear cascaded down Nowaki's cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

Ichi heard his parents call him as he ran to their side. His mother held his hand while his father grabbed his small suitcase, the director walked alongside them as they went to the front gates. The smaller children were escorted to the playground with some of the caretakers and the rest stayed at the front door.

Nowaki stared at Ichi and his parents as they went inside of a cab, the driver placed the bag inside of the trunk. The director waved at them when the car speed up and left their sights, he returned back inside of the gates and closed them shut.

A boy named Yayoi appeared beside Nowaki as he scoffed. "He isn't calling us back,"

Nowaki turned to him. "How do you know Yayoi?"

He counted his fingers. "Did you think Hana, Ichigo, Cho, Hazuki, Taro and Tetsuhiro would be calling us back? They were beyond excited when they found out they were leaving, it meant they wouldn't be seen coming through those gates and having other people know they have no parents."

"I believe in him Yayoi! I know he will call us! His new mom has family here, he'll want to call us!" Nowaki insisted.

Yayoi shrugged his shoulders. "All of the kids say that but when they set foot in their new home they completely forget to call and forget about all of us too."

"But..I wouldn't do that...I would be calling back any chance I would get!" Nowaki told him as the older boy patted his head, a bemused smile showed on his face.

"You're different kid. You actually keep your promises no matter how small they are." Yayoi noticed some of the older teens whispering between one another with scowls on their faces, he already knew what they were talking about. "Hopefully you don't turn out like half of the older kids here."

Pushing away all of the negative seeds that were planted in his mind when he was young, Nowaki turned to Yayoi and assured him. "I won't, I'll make sure I won't."

The future was what he looked forward to the most, the present hurt him too much.

* * *

Nowaki scrunched off his eyebrows as his eyes adjusted to the light coming off of the nightlight in the other side of the room. He sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His body shivered from the chill of the night and he pulled up his blanket closer to his body. He stared up at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed, it was so early that he needed to go back to sleep unless he wanted to fall asleep in class.

Once in a while he fell asleep in class which worried his teachers, thinking that something must be wrong at the orphanage where he couldn't sleep properly. Which wasn't the case, Nowaki couldn't sleep on days after kids were adopted. Having thought about his own outcome when he was adopted kept him up half the night or he woke up to ponder about it even more.

Thinking too much brought up embedded insecurities which he assumed were long extinguished when he was younger resurfaced. His subconscious hit him with the worst possible reasons on why he was overlooked as a potential son. He pinched his arms and cuddled with his pillow, then closed his eyes.

His eyes opened when he heard the child in the next bed whimpering in his sleep. Nowaki sat up on his bed, wrapped his blanket close to his body and sat on the child's bed. He hummed a lullaby he often sang to the younger kids to comfort them, almost instantly the child went into a peaceful sleep.

Nowaki yawned as he waited a few moments before he left the bed. He poured himself some water from the plastic jug they refilled earlier so they didn't have to go downstairs to get water. The caretakers got angry at the kids who were out of bed so late, then they placed each room with their own jug with small plastic cups.

He finished his water and placed the cup back on the stack when a burning smell reached his nose. Nowaki scrunched up his nose at the stench as he walked to the door and carefully opened it to make sure the door didn't creak loudly. He peeked outside and the smell grew stronger, Nowaki tip toed down the hall and followed the smell to the end of the hall where the stairs were located at.

He saw flames consuming each step of the stairs and he stared at the flames in disbelief. Nowaki pinched his arm and slapped his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his eyes then stared back down the stairs where the flames were already half-way up the stairs.

Nowaki inched backwards before sprinting to the first door and started banging the wood with his small fists. "Wake up! There's a fire! Fire!"

"Shut up Nowaki! Stop lying we're trying to sleep here!" One of the teens yelled from their room, a slam even came from inside before they fell back asleep.

Yayoi appeared from the room next door as he rubbed the sleepies from his eyes. "Nowaki..what the hell?"

Nowaki ran to him and pointed to the stairs where Yayoi's eyes widened when he saw the fire consuming part of a wall. He ran to the room where the fire was closing in and he opened the door harshly then ran inside to wake up those children. Seconds later, Yayoi ran with some kids in his arms while the rest of them trailed behind him.

More doors opened and when the children saw the oncoming flames they alerted the rest of the inhabitants of their room without a second thought. Kids stampeded out of their rooms and went to the other side of the hall as Nowaki signaled them to enter his room for safety. The noise didn't persuade the people in the room across from them to get out of their room to investigate.

They all gathered inside of the room quick, thinking the flames were chasing after them. They shut the door behind them but that didn't settle their nerves as they started freaking out.

"What do we do now?!"

"Should we yell for help?"

"I'm scared!"

"I don't want to die!"

The older children had groups of kids holding onto them for dear life, they comforted them the best they could but they didn't show they were scared as well. None of them had gone through any fire drills and as a result their knowledge on how to handle such a situation didn't configure in their minds.

Seconds went by like hours as they felt the heat growing stronger while the rest tried to figure a way out safely with panic clouding their judgment. Nowaki saw a few of them staring at the window as if speculating whether to go through it or not.

Nowaki took the initiative, he ran to the window and pushed it open as he instructed them. "Go through the window! Go! Go!"

The older children didn't hesitate and they ran to the window, they crawled through it onto the roof. Nowaki helped the younger kids climb through the opening and they held onto the bigger kids when they stood on their feet.

To their surprise, there was a ladder leaning against the building and the bigger kids collected children on their bodies as they climbed down. They assured them as best they could while they held on tightly while sobbing in fear.

Time passed in slow motion for all of them, a few minutes felt like hours to them as they climbed down the ladder. When a group was sure they touched the grass they bolted for it or stayed near if anyone needed anymore assistance. This went on for five more minutes as the ones on the grass saw the fire progressing close and closer to the room.

Relief filled their bodies when they heard the sirens of the fire trucks coming toward the orphanage.

They were now safe, the firefighters were going to resolve everything.

"Wait...where are the others?" Nowaki asked as he recalled all of the kids who left through the window, not all of them got out yet.

"What others?" Yayoi asked.

Nowaki exclaimed. "The guys from across the hall, I didn't see them in here! I have to go back to help!" Nowaki placed the last young child onto the roof as he turned around to the direction of the door.

Yayoi yelled with despair in his voice. "Don't go back Nowaki! Let the fire fighters help the other kids! I can hear them coming down the road!"

Nowaki exclaimed as he poured the water jug on the nightstand over his body. "No they won't make it in here in time! If I don't then I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" He opened the door and smoke gathered inside of the room, obscuring the older boy's vision of his friend.

Yayoi guided the children down the ladder as he dodged the broken glass when the window exploded from the fire. The children who were still on the ladder let go and fell onto the grass before they ran off to hide in the brush or any place they could hide in.

Nowaki ran out of his room and covered his mouth with his soaked t-shirt from beyond the smoke he made out a wooden beam blocking the door of the room across from his own room. The flames almost encased the hall as Nowaki gulped in fear but when he heard the kids screaming for help that urged Nowaki to tread forward. He pushed the beam from the door with all of the strength he had and managed to move it away from the door.

Someone opened the door and the teens saw their chance as one of them slipped out to help Nowaki move the beam from in front of the door. Another part of the roof collapsed from the flames as the guy grabbed Nowaki and pulled him out of the way before the wood hit either one of them.

Nowaki looked up at the guy as he said. "Thank you..Ritsuka."

Ritsuka smiled wearily at him. "No problem..." He looked around and asked Nowaki. "Where is everyone?"

Nowaki pointed to his room. "They all managed to escape through the window...I think they made it out safely."

One of them exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Everyone ran directly into the room and shut the door thinking it could prevent the flames from reaching them for a while. The heat skyrocketed in the room as they ran to the window in hopes of seeing this ladder Nowaki told them about.

Ritsuka exclaimed. "The ladder is gone!"

"What!? It was there before I left!" Nowaki said in desperation as he ran to the window and saw the parts of the ladder consumed in flames as well as part of the roof. "Oh no.." Nowaki stared outside in desperation and a chill went up his spine, the adrenaline lowered and panic set in.

He took a few steps back and his mind swirled with his unspoken screams of panic. Fear coursed through his body and he got closer to the door, burning hot by the flames closing in. His ears blocked the teenagers spoken concern at the expression on his face and his harsh breathing.

"Nowaki?" Ritsuka inquired, reaching out to Nowaki who backed away from him.

The fire spread up to the roof as the wood split apart in large sequences right above where Nowaki stood. Nowaki heard the cracks and didn't realize it was the roof until he saw a large piece of burning wood breaking off the ceiling.

His mind screamed at him to move but his body remained frozen on the spot. He wasn't prepared for the impact as it came into contact with his left side and he collapsed to the floor.

"NOWAKI!" All of them screamed in terror as they ran to his side and they tried to remove the wood.

They flinched from the flames burning their skin, one of them ran to the window and screamed for help until the smoke cut him off into coughing fits. More flames peeked through the door and the walls, some of them huddled together while they cried, others resigned their fate as they stared at the flames with emotionless expressions.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto the wood and yanked it off of Nowaki. He threw it toward the door and the burns on his hands ached but he ignored them when he checked Nowaki's body.

The others tried finding any water to at least keep the flames at bay or to soothe Nowaki's injuries. They found the pitcher on the night stand completely empty and swore under their breaths.

"What do we do now Ritsuka?"

He held Nowaki from his right side as he said. "I don't know..."

Nowaki passed out from the shock and the pain from the flames, hoping, wishing, someone would come save them.

* * *

Smoke filled the area as the orphans clung to each other while the EMT's checked them for any possible injuries. A few of them had some burns but they were not that serious, they made it out on time before their rooms were consumed by flames. They were eternally grateful to Nowaki saving their lives, if Nowaki wasn't awake at the right time then they would've all died in that fire.

Yayoi kept his eyes on the burning building and wished with all of his might that Nowaki was safe. Nowaki was the kindest soul he had met and devastation would hit every single one of them very hard if he wasn't around anymore.

He let the EMT check him over and just found small bruises from the kids grabbing hold of him in fear of falling onto the ground. An oxygen mask was placed on his face and he breathed in the pure oxygen which cleared out his lungs of the smoke a little bit.

A group of teens ran with the assistance of the firefighters who hosed down part of the building and managed to get them out through the window with the ladder from the truck. The wooden one the children used had burned completely to ash when it caught on fire from the flames of the broken window.

No one could give a correct recollection of their experience in the fire without their voice quivering and breaking into tears. The older kids almost made it through before they collapsed into sobs like the younger kids.

Yayoi gulped down his fear as he talked to a police officer and told them that Nowaki was the one who woke them all up. He told them everything that happened until his voice gave out and he started drinking water to soothe his throat.

They all saw a woman carrying a child and she was on her way to the ambulance. Now they knew they were all safe from that fire but they didn't know how Nowaki was fairing.

Nowaki stared up through blurry eyes at the woman who carried him out of fire, he muttered. "Are the kids okay miss fire fighter?"

The fire fighter smiled down at him as she caressed his face. "You saved a lot of people young man, you should be proud. I know your caretakers will be glad you're okay."

"They're okay? Everyone?" She confirmed their safety while Nowaki smiled lightly. "That's good...to know." Nowaki winced as he touched the left side of his body.

She told him. "Don't touch yourself, you will irritate your injuries." She handed him to one of the EMT's but before the man left with the child, Nowaki reached out to her with his small quivering hand.

The woman stopped in her tracks when she heard his grateful voice. "Thank you miss fire fighter." She clasped his hand in hers as she smiled.

"You're welcome." She let go of his hand when the man holding Nowaki told her they needed to examine him.

At that, Nowaki slumped in the EMT's arms as he hurried him to the ambulance and the child was examined. The personnel hooked him up to an IV and laid him on the stretcher while they carefully cut Nowaki's shirt from his body to get a better view.

Akira ran to the ambulance when he saw them taking one of his orphans in the vehicle. When he stopped, he saw Nowaki unconscious on the stretcher and he was shocked at the scattered injuries on Nowaki's left side.

"Are you the guardian of this child?"

"Yes I am." The director answered as he flinched when he looked at Nowaki again, shivering at the burns scattered on Nowaki's left side.

He was ushered into the ambulance as they asked him questions about Nowaki's health and anything that came to mind. The rest of the personel got into the vehicle as they drove away as quickly as they could to the hospital.

Akira kept his eyes on Nowaki while someone added ice bags on Nowaki's burns in hopes to lessen the irritation on their journey.

He patted Nowaki's dark hair and the boy groaned in pain. "You really are a brave kid..I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Nowaki opened his blue eyes and stared at the director, he closed them again when he felt his eye lids growing heavy. His mind swirled as the pain medication took affect in his system and he breathed in the oxygen from the mask on his face.

A smile graced his face while tears trickled down his cheeks, Akira was stunned at the display as he wiped the tears from Nowaki's face.

In his hallucination, Nowaki thought it was his birth mother giving him comfort, he saw her as a grey blob with the softest touch. A fake soft voice whispering sweet nothings to focus him away from the pain he felt.

He didn't realize that reality was harsher than his sweet illusions could ever muster.

TBC


	4. On the Stage

_A/N: I'm finally writing about Hiroki's piano playing and I'm happy writing about it, I seriously loved listening to these pieces that I found for this chapter. If you have the chance listen to any of the music they sound positively lovely and they are so pretty and relaxing to listen to._

_Yes Hiroki was Miyagi's student in this fic, I like their interactions and I love how he teases the man, they are just good friends. I'm sure Miyagi worked his way into Hiroki's trust circle and stayed there lol I seriously can't wait until I have Miyagi and Kana tease Hiroki at the same time, it's just adorable!_

_Also thank you Infinitechange for finding that mistake in the last chapter! I seriously didn't notice it until you pointed it out and it's fixed. And I used some time to look through the first three chapters and fixed grammar mistakes that I have missed._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 4: On the Stage...

The first thing Hiroki heard was a round of applause as he walked on the stage, confidence was evident in his body language and his stride. He memorized the new layout when he was told about this beforehand and knew where the piano resided. This way he didn't bump into it when he walked toward the instrument. In a larger venue, he would've allowed someone to escort him to his seat but he knew this stage well enough even with the new improvements so he wouldn't need such assistance.

He had performed so many times at this venue that most of the staff already knew of his preference to venture on his own. Hiroki hated the conversations which stemmed off of pity, the newer employees thought they were considerate when they were only annoying him. They also tried leading him to every single place in the building he wanted to go when he wanted to go on his own.

Although new workers who didn't know him well enough thought he was being difficult in the few demands he told them in advance. Hiroki didn't care about their opinions, he was there to play his music and then leave on his terms to the relaxation of his home where he lived perfectly well on his own.

He had dealt with so many people thinking he was helpless. In his youth he was a helpless child, Hiroki admitted to this claim when he first lost his sight as a teen. Now he was an adult, if he needed help he would ask for it and he rarely asked directions when he got used to wandering around the city on his own.

Hiroki met interesting people in his walks, they were mostly senior citizens or children who managed to escape from their parents. These people entertained him until he had to leave to the cab he called in or left with his own parents. He actually expected some elderly couple or a child to talk to him after he finished his last piece. It was his odd trend and he made it into a game whenever he played overseas or even in Japan.

This game he played was never disappointing. He listened attentively to the older citizens when they retold times of their lives when they were Hiroki's age and stories of meeting their first love. These stories reminded him on how his parents first started their relationship and the blissful tone of voice his mother used when she described everything. The longing faces they made to each other, when they spoke loving words to each other and even the heated arguments they resolved when they talked it out.

Whenever he heard their stories as a child, he wished he had a love like they did when he was older. He didn't have a list of specifications but all he wanted was someone who accepted his disability without question. His blindness was something he couldn't hide from anyone, it was the first thing people noticed about him. This was a fact about himself and fixing his eyes was an impossibility.

Hiroki was already content with the love of his family and his closest friends. If someone came into his life and they fell in love, then Hiroki would have thought the impossible happened, someone actually fell in love with him. Hiroki knew he wasn't the most delightful person in the world and maybe the world might have imploded when this happened but he admitted to himself that he would be elated and in bliss.

Having someone love him in a romantic way filled his spirit with some hope that was crushed when he first lost his sight. The possibility of this happening went slim to none, no one would want a disabled man as a partner. Especially one who could not see the person they were in a relationship with or knew their outer appearance.

Despite this initial set back, he would try his hardest not to push this person away. Somehow this person wanted only him and he didn't want to ruin it.

Although he didn't want to rush into anything with just anyone, there was a time and place for everything and just maybe it might happen.

Hiroki made sure he was close enough to his seat before he bowed to the audience and he sat down on his plush seat. He ran his fingers over the keys, recognizing their sleek composition with the differences between the black and white keys. Taking a slow deep breath, Hiroki relaxed into the moment as a small smile appeared on his face.

Then he straightened up his back and his feet touched the pedals. His mind focused on the music he created when his nimble fingers pressed the keys. He forgot about every single distraction in the world while he played. His mission of handling the piano with the respect it deserved and playing it to the best potential was his goal.

The audience went silent as he played the first keys of the piece _Nocturne #16 by Chopin._

Hiroki's hands moved across the keyboard without hesitation, the rapid keystrokes and peaceful rendition captivated the audience. He let his fingers dance on their own accord and his body took control. His ears picked up the flow of the song as he switched to another section and played with all the confidence in his heart.

Some of the audience closed their eyes and basked in the music that stretched through the whole auditorium. They relaxed in their seats with feelings of peace bubbling inside of their bodies and some had their days stress float away.

Others kept their eyes on Hiroki and were still amazed at how confident he played the music. He didn't fumble once throughout his piece and some of the audience wished this happened for some cheap form of entertainment.

Hiroki practiced longer to compensate for not visually seeing where his fingers touched the keys. Also to take pride in having done the impossible and make his playing more unique than anyone else who played as a profession. These long practice sessions paid off when he played in public and for his own gratification.

Miyagi stood behind the red curtain as he leaned against the wall, he had gotten a ticket and authorization to the back stage beforehand but it was too late for him to get to his seat. He didn't want to disturb the people already seated and he didn't want to interrupt the performance either. He had gotten lost earlier and when the announcement came that Hiroki was performing, Miyagi was still backstage and had no time to return to his seat.

He was only a few feet away from Hiroki and the backstage workers stopped as they stood by to listen in. He was always amazed at Hiroki's playing skill, the studious young man who used to sit in his class transformed into a refined pianist in front of his eyes.

He saw Hiroki's stern face transform when he played, the happiness he exuded when he pressed each key, creating beautiful sounds which glided into the next note flawlessly. The smirk almost missed by the public when he turned his face just slightly that the audience didn't witness it.

Miyagi peeked at the audience and saw their blissful faces at how well Hiroki played the piano. He noticed a couple sitting in the front row middle seats, right in front of Hiroki and they stared right at him. The brown haired woman wiped her tears with a handkerchief while the dark haired man closed his eyes while keeping a smile which lasted the whole performance.

Their traditional style of clothing contrasted with the formal wear the rest of the people wore. The older woman whispered something in her husband's ear while they kept their eyes on Hiroki while he played. His eyes opened briefly to stare at her while he answered her question. He wrapped his arm around her body and held her close while she laid her head on his chest.

Miyagi noticed how the couple looked like they could be Hiroki's parents. Hiroki briefly told him how many individuals compared him to his father in appearance and the man looked exactly like an older version of Hiroki but with black hair. Hiroki also added on how his mother always wore butterflies in her hair and had always done so since he was a child, he still imagined those bright glittering clips clasped in her long light brown hair. Miyagi remembered how Hiroki described how beautiful she was and how at her age, she must still be beautiful. His eyes couldn't asses the outer appearance anymore but the matter in which his mother acted never dulled and shined brighter that he didn't need his eyes to see this.

He stared at her and Miyagi smiled, Hiroki really loved his parents. Although he never really talked about them in his presence when he asked about them Hiroki's whole entire being transformed. A small smile formed on his face as he spoke of his mother and father, and even described some memories he had as a child. He also spoke of Kana and Doctor Tachibana with such respect and love as well. Kana had told Miyagi that Hiroki cared for him despite saying he only tolerated him, Hiroki actually liked him enough to call him a friend.

Miyagi didn't expect this student/teacher relationship resulting into actual friendship. He wouldn't change it for the world, he really cared for Hiroki like a little brother and he really loved teasing the poor man.

Miyagi focused his attention to Hiroki who was getting closer to finishing his piece. He made sure his cane didn't make any noise as he reclined it on the wall. Although with all the scattered noises and distractions in the audience, a simple tap from his cane wouldn't break Hiroki's concentration.

When the song ended with a soft but powerful note, the audience broke into applause.

Hiroki let himself relax for a couple of seconds as he let some time pass while the image of the piano's keys appeared inside of his mind. Slowly, the clapping slowed down and Hiroki concentrated on the next song.

Next one on the list was, _Moonlight Sonata._

Hiroki went through that song quite easily, this was one of the first songs he mastered months after he went blind. He smiled, the memories of his mother singing random words as he played, even when he hit a wrong note she encouraged him to keep going. Hiroki could almost envision the smile on her face when he went through this particular piece in one go without mistakes.

Every single piece after Moonlight Sonata got equal practice and attention. He didn't want to make a simple or vital mistake which would ruin the flow of the piece for Hiroki. The countless times he played a song again and again didn't bore him. In fact, he always found something in the music which kept his wanting to play it. His fingers itched to play forever, his whole being flourished when he sat in front of the piano and he never wanted to leave it.

Each time Hiroki played a new song, everyone would immediately stop clapping. They saw how he handled the piano, the slight changes of expressions he made with each new piece, the evolution through these pieces through their initial meaning to something Hiroki expressed through his fingers. Hiroki was in bliss when he played, especially when he played on the piano his father gave him a month after his life changing moment.

His parents, his family, Kana, Tachibana-sensei and Miyagi were the ones who stuck by him. They were honest and never sugar coated anything, they treated him as if he still had his sight. He felt normal around them and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The song slowed down as he gently hit the last note.

Everything went smoothly as Hiroki easily transitioned to each and every song without a problem. Although he still heard some people talking in the audience while he played or when he started, Hiroki tuned them out. He focused on the music and let it fill his ears while he poured his feelings through his fingers.

The audience's chatter was quickly silenced when they heard the fast key strokes Hiroki started in his last piece,_ Fantasie Impromptu in C Sharp Major._

Hiroki smirked while he continued the fast notes that were sure to have impressed everyone. He slowed down only pick up the fast pace of the piece again, it took him countless practices to have gotten the confidence to play this piece. Hiroki pushed aside his hesitation when he thought he missed a note but his sharp ears picked up the perfect flow of the song, he had not missed it.

He knew many people who still had their sight who couldn't play this piece without spending half their time staring at the keyboard. Hiroki felt pride and smugness when he played particularly hard pieces, it meant his practices paid off. Who wouldn't feel smug on playing a piece that was difficult for those who had sight yet a blind man was able to do it?

Hiroki always impressed his family when he played at family functions which he volunteered to perform in. The last party he went to was his cousin's twenty-eighth birthday and she was so moved that she couldn't stop hugging him after he finished. Hiroki had already grown used to the fact that his mother's side of the family would hug him no matter what the occasion and he admitted that they felt nice.

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched as he listened to the piece as he played it. He swore he missed something but he shook his head slightly, he couldn't psyche himself off, he was almost done and he had practiced until he had to rest his hands for playing for too long.

He slowed down the song until it ended and then silence. Hiroki heard a louder applause from before as he turned to the direction of the sound and audience.

Hiroki stood up from his seat and bowed to the audience, he breathed a sigh of relief when the applause kept a decent rate.

* * *

Miyagi waited in the dressing room with a bouquet of flowers in his arms while he placed his weight on his cane. He already prepared the lines that he would say to Hiroki which would tick him off the most. After their student/professor relationship ceased, they ended up spending more time together outside of the classroom. Whether it was from Hiroki needing advice on his next assignment from different classes or simply talking about each others lives, Miyagi knew he found a new friend in Hiroki.

Hiroki's sight wasn't even an issue to Miyagi, he treated him exactly the same as any other student he taught at Mitsuhashi. Though he had to do extra work to accommodate to Hiroki's lack of sight and Hiroki completed them without hesitation. Hiroki answered his questions, added in to his discussions than the other students who almost seemed to sleep in his class.

Nothing stopped Hiroki in his pursuits and he worked hard for his accomplishments, which impressed Miyagi immensely.

Hiroki told him how he had read the books in his course as casual reading material when he had breaks in between his practices years earlier. That was why he wasn't as stressed as the other college students who took the course because Hiroki took time to understand the books he read and even more when he had to stop at times to run his fingers over the bumps.

Miyagi found out on a drunken binge with Hiroki that the young man kept himself busy to avoid his fear of people leaving him. Hiroki told him about the first person who left him, the beginning of a variety of individuals he thought he could trust.

His ex-best friend Akihiko Usami.

Miyagi had heard of him from the novels he made which were skyrocketing in the book selling charts. He read a novel Akihiko wrote a while back but he found it somewhat ironic after he heard what he did to Hiroki. Someone who wrote such breathtaking literature treated his 'friends' as if they were disposable.

He even watched an interview Akihiko had with a talk show host and saw through his charismatic performance in front of his fans. Maybe he was influenced by Hiroki's story of this man and searched for anything damning about him. But he was sure of one thing, no matter the reason, no one deserved abandonment over something they couldn't help.

One good result of this was how Hiroki found those people who loved him despite his lack of sight.

Miyagi kept this information to himself, Hiroki would tell him about it when he was ready and willing to share his fears with him. In the meantime, he would feign he didn't know a thing. It was the proper thing to do for his friend and he didn't want to unknowingly push him away.

After a show the performers usually got flowers from admirers and fans but the young woman who directed Miyagi to the room advised him to throw away the flowers. Hiroki rejected gifts unless they came directly from his parents or Hiroki's friend Kana who Miyagi met a while back when Hiroki left the bar to go home.

He understood why Hiroki didn't accept gifts from random strangers who might have other intentions than just a casual fan. They were close friends in his eyes so he was excluded from that list. Miyagi was sure Hiroki wouldn't mind a simple bouquet of flowers coming from him, he didn't have any romantic connotations attached to them anyway.

He looked outside of the room and witnessed Hiroki walking to the dressing room at a fast pace. Miyagi was impressed at how Hiroki didn't bump into the many props in the hallway but that changed when Hiroki hit a chair which fell onto its side. The young man cursed under his breath and turned his head around and used his ears to hear if anyone happened to pass around the area.

Hiroki looked relieved that no one saw his embarrassing fumble and he continued walking to the dressing room. He felt so thirsty and he wanted a good sip of the peach iced tea he brought along with him earlier.

Miyagi cleared his throat as he exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face and slammed his wooden cane on the floor. "Hey Kamijou! I saw that!"

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped right in front of the door of the dressing room and the scent of Miyagi's cologne filled his nose. "I didn't think you would've stayed after my performance to come talk to me."

Miyagi grinned and ruffled Hiroki's combed hair, finding pleasure when he messed it up slightly. "You should have told me you were this good! It's as if you hypnotized the whole audience when you play!"

"Do you always have to say that every single time you see me perform professor? You've seen me perform before." Hiroki gave Miyagi a look of lack of amusement which caused Miyagi to chuckle.

"Ah ah ah, I'm Miyagi Yoh, Hiroki, I'm not your teacher anymore. We have discussed this too many times, I thought you would've at least started calling me Miyagi by now." Miyagi corrected Hiroki as he smiled down at him. "That was a breathtaking performance, honestly beautiful."

Hiroki's cheeks warmed in embarrassment and pride on the success of his performance. "I practice a lot in my free time..I have to unless I want to fumble in the middle of a piece."

"Your hard work shows when you play." Miyagi chuckled as he handed Hiroki his bouquet of gardenias. "Don't you dare throw these away, I had to ask a young woman at the flower shop to pick these out for me since all the others looked too flashy and I thought I might have picked a wrong one. After so many performances I've seen, I thought it was due that I brought you one."

Hiroki smelled the flowers, the light fragrance wasn't overpowering his sense of smell at all like many bouquets he had received in the past. He actually liked the scent and he knew the perfect place to put them in his apartment where he wouldn't accidentally bump into them. Though Hiroki wasn't about to admit that he liked a gift from Miyagi.

"Didn't the woman who escorted you here warn you I hated gifts?"

"She did warn me but honestly I'm trying to be polite here." Miyagi smirked as he patted Hiroki on the shoulder. "Before I forget, I saw a couple in the front row and they looked the most moved from the others I saw."

"Those are my parents." Hiroki explained, he already knew the couple and didn't need a description to identify them. "They come to my performances when they have free time or they simply want to see me. Although they talk to me every single day in the afternoon or sometimes early in the day. It's nice knowing they are here watching me."

Miyagi sat down on one of the comfy sofas in the dressing room as he placed his cane against the wall. "So they are your parents...when you said they supported you in your career I didn't know they watched you too."

Hiroki sat on his own seat as he smiled lightly and held the flowers close, obscuring the smile from view. "Yes...both of them are really supportive, it's a nice surprise they are here since they told me they were out of town. They were vacationing at Okinawa, the weather cooled down enough that they could enjoy their stay there."

Miyagi smiled along with Hiroki. "Well I saw your father, at least I think he was your father, he had his eyes closed while he listened to you."

"Did he look displeased?" Hiroki asked as his eyebrows scrunched up, one of the many people whose opinion mattered to him was his father. His mother also had an ear for music after her days in musical theater and she was also someone Hiroki tried to impress.

"No, just the opposite, he looked.." Miyagi remembered the expression on the older man's face as his hand interlaced with his wife's hand. "So mesmerized, so amazed...very pleased I should say."

"That's good, father is always honest in his critiques, he never obscures anything that could help me improve." Hiroki said as he heard rustling and footsteps outside of the door. "I think there's someone outside.."

"Really? I'll go check." Miyagi stood up with the support of his cane and opened the door in time to see a couple of stagehands carrying a variety of boxes, he closed the door shut. "It's just some guys carrying some boxes, nothing to worry about."

Hiroki's hands gripped the flowers tight which made the plastic covering them creak loudly. "I'm not worried, I don't like the unexpected."

Miyagi went back to his seat and asked. "Anyway are you going to that hot springs trip with me?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "You never tell me when you are going to go or having booked a place in advance. How am I supposed to plan days off when you are inconsistent."

"A professor has no proper days off I'm afraid...unless we took a weekend trip." Miyagi suggested with a grin. "I can have some old students help me out finish the rest of my work."

"That isn't encouraging to know Miyagi. Never mind, I'm not going there with you."

"Why not? We can relax in good water, my leg will be good because of the health benefits of the hot springs and you can take a break from playing so much." Miyagi explained as he touched the cool wood of his cane.

"Fine...but call me on the exact day."

"Gotcha!"

Hiroki placed the flowers on the table next to him as he pressed the button on his watch. A robotic voice told him the time and he calculated when he would call the usual taxi service to take him home.

Miyagi jumped at the sudden monotone voice which came from Hiroki's watch. "Those voice electronics you have still creep me out Hiroki."

Hiroki glared at the direction on Miyagi's voice. "You creep people out by simply talking."

It wasn't his fault he needed such electronics, his alternative voice for them was a severely cute girl voice which irritated him after a while. He was already due to update his electronics to a variety of different voices where he might find a voice which suited him better. If any voices he liked weren't available or programmed into new electronics then he was stuck with the robotic voice for life.

Miyagi clutched his heart and playfully fell onto the sofa. "Ow..Hiroki you stabbed me in the heart and twisted it around...oh the pain! Kiss it and make it better!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"Why thank you my darling!"

* * *

Kana kicked off her sandals at the door and placed them on the show rack as she held onto the plastic bag she brought along with her. After her shift at the hospital, she had time to make something for Hiroki since she knew he would be ordering in food. Hiroki didn't cook and found ordering out so more reliable than him attempting to cook a simple egg. He couldn't lie to himself that he would succeed without sight helping him out.

Hiroki always joked that she was more like another mother to him than a friend, which she didn't take much offense, she loved taking care of people. Especially if these people were very important to her and she didn't mind doing little favors or making them meals.

She pulled back her short black hair in a low ponytail and took off her jacket. She placed it on the coat hanger beside the door as she stretched out her arms in front of her body to relieve some tension. Kana took notice of Hiroki's dress shoes on the rack and she ventured further into his home.

Hiroki didn't mind her visiting him when they didn't see each other as often as they would've liked. Kana had her shifting hours as a nurse and Hiroki had some overseas performances that had him outside of Japan. Hiroki was homesick half the time he was away, although he enjoyed his experiences overseas, his homeland, family and friends inspired his music to shine. Something that he loved to express through his pieces which he thought was more meaningful than talking about it.

She exclaimed in joy. "Hiroki-kun! I managed to get a good vintage wine for us to have a little glass while we talk."

Hiroki shook his head in amusement as he stood up from his seat at the table and went to the cabinet a few feet from him. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the wine glasses one at a time, he placed them on the counter. He felt for any wayward glasses before closing it shut.

He grabbed the glasses carefully and went back to the table. His free hand felt for his chair and he walked around it then sat down on it then set the glasses in the middle of the wood.

"And people wonder why we aren't dating when you burst into my house with alcohol and promises of drunken adventures with each other." Hiroki said out loud while Kana placed the food onto the table.

"We have good times without the alcohol remember that Hiroki-kun. Though your drunken talks with Miyagi-san's at the bar sound so much to be a part of, I should find out where you two hang out so I can go too." She joked as she took out the container with the cutlets from the plastic bag.

Hiroki denied it with a frown. "I don't get drunk with him."

"Oh yes you do, he told me about it the last time we talked on the phone." Kana teased him with a grin on her face, Hiroki could imagine it vividly inside of his mind.

"He lies, he makes such callous lies. All to make me seem like I am a drunken fool like him." Hiroki stated while Kana gave him a light hug.

"I've missed you Hiroki-kun." Kana told him as she let go of him and she sat down in her seat.

Hiroki said with a bemused expression on his face. "I did too, your loud chatter hasn't filled up my home in a while."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, you never shut up."

"Meanie." Kana pouted as she moved onto the container she brought with her. "Now I hope you eat everything because I know you order out so much and that isn't good for you."

She opened the plastic container and the smell of the food reached his nose. "You made pork cutlets for me?" Hiroki asked.

"Yup, I added extra cayenne in the flour to make them spicier for you." Kana pulled out a chair for herself. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your performance the other day, I had to stay an extra few hours at the hospital, a girl called in sick and they couldn't find another nurse to take her place."

Hiroki nodded his head in understanding, he didn't expect everyone to make his performances all the time. "It's alright, you sit through my practices and that's pretty much the same."

Kana shook her head with a smile. "No it isn't. You take on another persona when you are on stage, the applause fuels your performance and makes you add something extra." Before Hiroki objected she interrupted him when she told him with a grin. "You know it's true."

Hiroki shook his head. "It's not that I'm a different person Kana..I'm just focusing on the music. The applause does somewhat urge me, that's when I know each note was played correctly but I'm trying to convey the meaning behind the music. Whether the meaning is playful, melancholic, romantic, or happy. I can't just press the keys without feeling, it is insulting the piece."

Kana was awed at his explanation as she took out the wine opener and slowly screwed it on the cork. "Hiroki-kun...that's lovely."

"Not really."

A loud pop came from the cork as Kana placed it inside the plastic bag and started pouring the wine in the glasses Hiroki placed on the table. "Well I think so no matter what you say, besides we are due to see that Takarazuka performance next week."

Kana placed Hiroki's glass right beside his hand and tapped his skin with the glass to let him know it was there. "That's right! Thank you for coming along with me."

"It's no big deal, we haven't gone anywhere together in a while." Hiroki wrapped his fingers around the glass and lifted it up to his lips, taking a good long sip.

Hiroki suddenly yawned and smacked his lips, Kana shook her head. "You really should get some sleep after I leave, I'm sure you can't concentrate on your practices when you're sleepy."

"I have all day tomorrow to sleep Kana, I'll fall asleep right after I take a shower. Though I'm sure my parents will be calling me later like usual." He said as he closed the lid on the container of food. "Thanks for the food Kana, it is really good."

"You're welcome Hiroki-kun!" Kana smiled as she sipped from her glass of wine. "I can make more food for you, a lunch or a dinner maybe?"

Hiroki shook his head. "It's okay, I'm going to be visited by my manager and he's probably going to bring something along with him. We are planning some more performances in this area before I leave for Kyoto."

Kana said. "That's great! I'll get a chance to see you play on stage!"

Hiroki told her with a small smile. "I can send you your ticket, just tell me which day you are free and I'll set it up."

Kana chuckled. "You don't have to, I can buy them myself. I don't want you giving out free tickets willy nilly."

Hiroki chortled. "I only give them to you, my parents and Miyagi. I am not going to be poor just by giving one out once in a while."

"Well..okay...just this once."

"That's what you said last time and look at you now." Hiroki pointed out with a smirk on his face as Kana stuck her tongue out at him.

She told him. "I stuck my tongue out at you."

"I know, you always did that when we were kids. You don't really change Kana."

Kana chuckled. "You haven't changed at all either, so we're even. I'm so happy we are still the best of friends."

Hiroki felt her put her hand on his shoulder as he said with a small smile. "I am glad we are still friends too."

* * *

Hiroki let the rose scented bath salts fill his senses while he soaked on the tub. He rested his head on a small pillow while the radio played in the background, it was set on this talk show he listened frequently which gave solid advice to the listeners. He came upon it when he fiddled with the knob of his old radio one random day and the voice didn't make him cringe or sound condescending to the listeners which he liked.

The host's voice was filled with wisdom and her answers were sincere as she told the listener her thoughts. Hiroki had once thought of calling in but he disregarded wanting to punch in the numbers on his phone after he realized he had no real question to ask her. Besides, he had close people in his life who could answer whatever he asked but it helped that an unbiased party listened to his him.

He had no problems at the moment to complain about other than having some trouble on some pieces he was practicing. Then again, that was almost every single time he had a new piece to try out or he simply enjoyed and wanted to play for himself.

Hiroki rubbed his shoulders with the warm water and massaged the tense spots he found as he let out a groan. He closed his eyes as he massaged his aching hands with a soft soapy towel, he took breaks in between his practices when he felt the strain in the muscles. Attaining carpel tunnel would hold him back until his hands recovered and he didn't have the luxury to stop his performances.

The piano was his outlet from the outside world and not playing it would hurt him deeply.

He had already taken a quick shower before filling the tub with water, he didn't want to bathe in any dirt that washed off of him. He could waste a few minutes to properly scrub the dirt off of his body and then relax in the tub. It wasn't a big deal.

Hiroki felt like he was floating in a sea of warmth and tranquility. The scent of the roses provided the feeling of being in a rose garden, he always had bath salts in his home and it seemed he would never run out of them. He could always count on Kana or Miyagi suddenly bringing him more bath salts or soaps with a variety of smells. Tranquil smells which worked to soothe him after a long day on the outside world.

He submerged himself into the water and he blew bubbles with a smile on his face. These little things always made him feel better than before he got into the bath. No one knew he did them and he worked hard to keep it that way forever or until he was caught by surprise.

The phone rang throughout the apartment as Hiroki opened his eyes. He carefully stood up and got out of the tub onto the bath rug where the access water he couldn't dry off dripped onto. Hiroki reached for the towels on the side of the tub. Wrapping one around his waist, the other one rested on his shoulders.

He carefully made it into the living room and counted his steps toward the desk which had his phone. He rarely used this phone but then again he didn't give away his number to just anyone so it stayed silent most of the time. Hiroki placed his hand on the desk and carefully moved it to the phone and curled his hand around the receiver.

Hiroki picked it up and placed it on his ear as he said. "Kamijou Hiroki."

**"Hello sweetheart!"**

Hiroki's spirit rose when he heard his mother's melodious voice, he really loved her voice. "Hi mama, how was Okinawa?"

**"It was really great, we went walking everywhere and we stayed at this adorable hotel near the sea. I really wished you could have gone with us, you would've loved all of the food the restaurants were offering and the water was a perfect temperature for swimming!"**

Hiroki shook his head in amusement. "You two didn't eat yourselves sick this time right?"

**"Of course not, we are just fine and we learned not to mix certain foods at a certain hour. And for your information son you were the one who got sicker by drinking those beers on our last vacation."**

Hiroki scoffed. "No way, if anything you were the one eating all of those sweets as if someone was coming on to steal them from you.

**"Noooo...anyway we managed to make it to your performance sorry we couldn't stay behind to see you in person. Someone called Soshi after your last song was played and told him someone messed up a contract at the company, he was beyond furious when he left me at home to deal with the problem."**

"I know one of the my friends told me when he met me back stage.." Hiroki told her as he chuckled. "I can already picture the angry face I saw when I was a kid. Honestly those people should know better than to mess up something so important and on a Saturday no less."

**"Well it was about time that something got messed up sweetheart,"** She told him. **"So how did you feel your performance went?"**

Hiroki answered her. "I would say pretty well, but I'm sure I missed a note in the third piece I played and I managed to get through that last one alright."

He heard her chuckle. **"Well everything sounded wonderful nonetheless. Why haven't you introduced me to this friend of yours?"**

"Mama you know who he is, remember Professor Miyagi?"

**"Why yes I do, but I haven't properly spoken to him yet. Do you think he'll like me?"**

Hiroki smiled. "He'll like you mama, he has wanted to meet you and papa for a while now."

**"Really?"**

"I'll introduce you two next time."

**"Good! I have to go, it's pretty late, good night little butterfly.**"

Hiroki smiled at her nickname for him when he told his mother. "Good night mom, tell father good night as well and how he needs to drink his tea before going into a rampage."

Fuyumi laughed on the other line as she assured him. **"I will make sure to do that sweetheart and lock everything up before you go to sleep."**

"Yes yes I will, don't worry so much," He humored her and knew she was smiling as he heard the tone of her voice.

**"I can't help it, a mother's worries never cease you know."**

"I would be surprised if you stopped worrying about me." Hiroki told her. "Good night."

**"Good night."**

Hiroki ended the call and he placed his phone carefully onto the receiver. He dried himself off even more and made sure the second towel was still tight around his waist. A shiver went through his body and he left the damp towel over his shoulders while he walked around his apartment. He checked every single window and the front door before venturing to his bedroom.

His right hand lightly felt for a small frame on the wall and turned to the right toward his room. He went inside and he took out his pajamas and dressed himself. He put on his pair of gloves so his hands were kept warm throughout the night. This prevented them from cramping when he started practicing the piano in the morning. He learned this trick from one of his teachers at the high school he attended and was eternally grateful for this advice.

Hiroki pulled the sheets of his bed to the side and he said on his bed as he heard the cries of baby next door. "It looks like their brat is cranky again...every single damn night this happens."

He got back up and slowly walked to the living room where the radio resided. He felt for the machine and pressed play, soft soothing piano music filled the room and the crying from next door went down.

"They should be happy I haven't gone next door to complain yet." Hiroki said with a frown. "Or they should at least invest in some instrumental music to put their kid to sleep so I don't have to do it."

TBC


	5. Seeing him perform

_A/N: Now they meet in this chapter! Be prepared for Nowaki gushing on Hiroki's piano playing and Tsumori growing jealous over this new development. But in the actual end is when they talk to each other face to face. I was excited the whole time I wrote this and these two won't get together as a couple for a bit because I want them to be closer as friends before anything else happens between these two._

_To those I have talked to over this fanfic with recently, you have all given me such great ideas on what to add in the following chapters. Bouncing ideas off of people really does make writing chapters easier. :)_

_Thank you all for loving this fic, it makes my day when you all leave such lovely responses. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeing him perform...

Nowaki checked the time on his cell phone and took the last bite of his lunch before putting the empty containers inside his black bag. Finishing his iced tea, he stretched his arms over his head and rolled his shoulders to relieve tension he built up throughout the day. Nowaki still had twenty minutes left and he planned to relax at his desk or chat with any of his co-workers who decided to stay at the office to eat.

He rolled his chair back from his spot and looked at his surrounding area for any of his co-workers. Nowaki saw a few older men in the corner side of the room near the water cooler chatting with each other and cackling among themselves. He knew every single person in the building but he wouldn't necessarily call them close friends.

A good portion always left the building during lunchtime or used this time to investigate some of the cases they had in the files.

He wanted to get back onto checking up on more kids on his case load or investigating any anonymous calls about a child in a dangerous environment. There was always a new file on a family so work was never ending but Nowaki liked to keep himself busy. On those real slow days, the office was such a bore and there was nothing to do. At times, he was the one physically checking the houses. He was sure it was due to his height which at times intimidated people or maybe it was how well he handled even the most angriest person when he talked to them.

Choosing social work as a career was at times stressful and the occasional threatening phone call from a parent wanting their child back reached his line but he liked helping other children. Seeing their smiling faces when they encountered him on the street or a store, thanking him on his hard work for really working hard to make sure they were safe. It was worth it.

A good portion of the kids were sent to his old home at the orphanage which was rebuilt and good as new after the fire. Donations were sent by various individuals after the story hit the news and most of it was used to pay for Nowaki's stay at the hospital.

To repay the generosity, Nowaki pushed himself through school and managed to get decent grades. The kids who attended each of his schools were pretty brutal in their studies but he somehow made it into the top ten. He also worked after classes to pay off his tuition and on his days off so he was constantly busy. In high school, he got in through a scholarship but he wasn't allowed to work or he would lose it. Somehow, he hid his part time jobs from the school and he graduated without them knowing otherwise.

Everyone at the orphanage supported his endeavors, his example had more of the children trying harder in their studies. This brought Nowaki such joy, these kids would have another option by working hard even if they didn't have a family by the time they were told to leave. Akira was surprised at his decision to enter social work, the man expected him to have picked something different but Nowaki convinced him that this was something he really wanted to do. A different career didn't jump at him, but being in social work did and he wanted to help other people in dire situations.

He took out a small bottle of lotion from his desk and poured some in his right hand. After he put the bottle back inside of his desk, he carefully moved his turtleneck aside as he started rubbing the skin of his left shoulder. Nowaki smiled as he gently massaged the rough skin of his shoulder, after such a long day, the fabric of his clothing irritated the skin and he needed some lotion to soothe it.

After a few minutes of doing this, Nowaki stopped as he carefully adjusted his turtleneck to hide anything from view. If he didn't take the time to apply lotion on his skin then he would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

"Hey Nowaki."

"Senpai?" Nowaki inquired as he looked over his shoulder when he recognized the voice.

Tsumori leaned against the cubicle as he held up a pair of tickets in his hand. "Hey Nowaki if you have nothing to do tonight why not go with me to this concert I'm going to."

Nowaki tried reading the information on the tickets but he only made out the name 'Kamijou Hiroki' through Tsumori's fingers. "Kamijou...Hiroki? I've never heard of him before, who is he?"

"He's some pianist I found online that I thought would impress my date since she used to play the instrument. I researched information on him too but my date called me to tell me that she couldn't make it." Tsumori explained with a dramatic sigh. "I really don't want these tickets to go to waste and no one is willing to buy them from me since no one listens to piano music at all."

Nowaki chuckled. "Alright I'll go, you don't need to get into your acting moments to convince me senpai. I like listening to piano pieces, I used to listen to them all the time as a child."

Memories of his stay of the hospital entered his mind where he laid on his hospital bed. Half the time, he stared outside of an open window which had a whole view of the cherry blossoms in full bloom which he fully enjoyed. Those blossoms would gently float inside and cover parts of his body which the nurses found adorable but it was a hassle to clean them from the room.

The I.V drip on his arm dulled the pain of his injuries, the kind nurses who tended to him, the daily visits of the director of the orphanage, and the other orphans visiting him with words of gratefulness for his bravery.

In the afternoons, he heard someone playing a light melody which transcended throughout the whole hospital. They were simple pieces but as time progressed they transformed into complicated melodies which eased Nowaki and made him feel relaxed at the hospital. The nurses told him the player was a young teen that came to play for the children after his classes, he went to a music based high school and from the sound of his music was exceptionally good at the instrument.

Nowaki longed to see this person play with his own two eyes but the doctor had him in bed all the time unless he needed to use the restroom or a sponge bath. He returned home when he was almost healed and only went back in the mornings for the doctor to see the remainder of the burns for signs of infection.

Those melodies helped him so much which was why he loved the piano. He never learned to play it but always wished he could and maybe be good enough to play with the young man at the hospital. A meager wish but he held it close to his heart. He had no name or even had a good look at this young man despite his long stay at the hospital.

Finding him after so many years was an impossible feat and he had no clue to start.

Tsumori bowed in jest before handing Nowaki a ticket with a dashing smile. "Do you want me to pass by your house to pick you up?"

Nowaki politely declined and missed the slight drop in Tsumori's smile. "I can make it there on my own." He read the location of the performance and he added in. "It's close to my apartment so I think I'll get some shopping done beforehand as well."

Tsumori lifted his smile back to the big grin he had earlier. "Don't be late or I will hold it against you and they have a fancy wear policy so don't wear jeans."

Nowaki smiled. "I'll make it there with plenty of time to spare and it's a good thing I have fancy clothes from our company Christmas party last year." He looked at the time and turned to Tsumori when he said. "Well lunch is over so I'll see you at the performance okay?"

"Okay." Tsumori said as he turned around and walked away while Nowaki took out a file on a pair of kids he was looking at before lunch rolled around.

Nowaki read the papers again with newly acquired energy. He turned on the radio as a relaxing slow song played, his eyes took in the information he would need before he went to check up on this case. The report mentioned how the parents left their children unattended for hours at a time and when the children were seen, it was as if they had not been taken cared of for days.

He had seen so many cases where the parents were clearly unsuitable and yet they continued on having children. At least the people who called with viable information had them finding cases they otherwise would not have known. Nowaki sighed as gained more energy and got back to work. He needed all the energy he had to really focus on his work.

When Tsumori was at a far enough distance, he did a slight fist pump at his success at asking Nowaki out. He had to tell a white lie over the loss of a date but he knew Nowaki would accompany him if he was charming enough. Tsumori started planning his attire, which he was sure would have Nowaki looking at him throughout their whole trip. He knew a good place for them to eat afterwards and Nowaki might realize some feelings for him.

He smirked as he flicked his hair to the side, everything was going to plan.

* * *

Tsumori smoothed down his hair as he leaned against the wall while people in formal clothing walked inside of the building. He checked the time on his phone and then to the sidewalks on the road. Nowaki wasn't late but if they wanted to get to their middle seats they needed to hurry inside before more people started arriving. Though Tsumori doubted that a pianist would bring in a whole crowd of people, so they would be fine if Nowaki decided to be somewhat late to the performance.

He looked down at his formal dark suit which he steam pressed to perfection at his home. He had read about Hiroki Kamijou just to impress Nowaki if he asked him any questions during the performance, one of the things which stood out to him was the pianist's disability. When he first saw Hiroki in the video, Tsumori admitted on how the pianist was sort of handsome. He wasn't too ugly by his high standards. The suits which were obviously picked from a third party, fitted Hiroki perfectly and when he walked to the piano, it almost seemed like he still had his sight.

At first, Tsumori thought it was a publicity stunt but when he saw a zoom-in of his eyes, he was convinced of his blindness at that moment. Those opaque milky eyes made him feel uncomfortable and Tsumori was glad he got seats in the middle so he didn't have to really look at his eyes. Though he could appreciate his appearance from a fair distance and he might chat with Nowaki while the man played. Many people talked while in the middle of a performance, so they wouldn't get caught so easily.

He was sure they would be the only young people in the audience until a young couple walked past him inside of the auditorium. Tsumori was kind of surprised when more young people were walking inside and a few girls were giggling over how handsome Hiroki was when he played the piano. Fans of pianists sure were strange people from what Tsumori gathered.

Tsumori caught Nowaki at a fair distance away and he shoved his phone in his pocket. He didn't want to make it seem that he was checking his phone because he thought Nowaki was late which wasn't the case. He arrived twenty minutes earlier so if Nowaki came early then they could have a good chat before they ventured inside.

Nowaki hurried down the street as he stopped on front of Tsumori. "Am I late?"

Tsumori shook his head with a smile. "Not at all, you are just in time."

Nowaki sighed in relief. "Good, I didn't think that going to the supermarket would take me too long."

"You went during the sale rush right?" Nowaki nodded his head and Tsumori chuckled. "You shouldn't do that, those house wives are so ruthless when it comes to getting the best deals."

"I know but I saw some things that I needed for the week and I couldn't pass up getting them cheap." Nowaki said as he brushed off his jacket, thinking there was some lint on it.

"What's a few extra dollars for something Nowaki? Aren't most things on sale just going to expire anyway?"

"Surprisingly no, I always shop when the produce is on sale because you can find a lot of good things there. I got a good batch of cherries for half off! And the peaches were sixty percent off too!" Nowaki said in excitement.

Tsumori put on an interested face as he kept nodding to what Nowaki was telling him. He didn't want to talk about produce of all things.

"I wouldn't take you as a guy who actually ate fruit."

"They taste delicious and they provide really good vitamins for the body." Nowaki told him.

Tsumori noticed that Nowaki wore another turtle neck as he commented. "You didn't change from your other turtle neck?"

Nowaki blinked as he looked down at the dark blue turtle neck he wore. "This is a different one from today senpai, besides, this one is silk so it is really comfortable."

Tsumori always wondered of Nowaki's fixation with turtle necks. He had never met a person who wore them as often as Nowaki did, which at times sort of bothered him. It always seemed like Nowaki was hiding something from him but he didn't want to ask Nowaki on this topic unless the turtle necks resulted as a problem.

He mentioned this to Nowaki on the first month he started working at the social worker offices and a lot of people brushed it off as a quirk. Tsumori knew it has to be something else but Nowaki told him that he just liked turtle necks. It really wasn't a problem in Nowaki's eyes and he never overheated in them in the summer which surprised a lot of people. Though in rare occasions he wore a buttoned up shirt which always had a real high collar which hid most of his neck.

Tsumori was going to find out what Nowaki was hiding eventually.

Nowaki asked him. "Is it a problem that I wear this here? Should I go back and wear something different?"

Tsumori chuckled. "No no, I don't think anyone cares. If you have a fancy jacket and slacks then they won't bat an eye on what you have underneath."

The taller man sighed in relief, he didn't want to wear another shirt. Even a high collared one might have exposed some things he didn't want to be seen but he could have risked it since it was getting darker. Nowaki fiddled with his shirt and made sure everything was in their proper place.

Tsumori decided to stop talking about the turtleneck as he said. "We should get going inside before we can't make it to the middle seats I got."

"Of course." Nowaki smiled. "I have always wondered what this venue looked like from the inside. I have seen loads of people coming here for concerts but I never thought about buying a ticket to see a performance."

"I'm glad to have invited you then Nowaki." Tsumori grinned as they walked to the entrance.

They went inside and presented their tickets to the person at the front door before venturing inside with everyone else. Nowaki saw a variety of people who were chattering with excitement over seeing Hiroki, this made Nowaki eager to see him as well. If a lot of people were happy to see someone perform then he must be real good.

* * *

Nowaki and Tsumori got decent seats in the middle of the audience as everyone quietly went to their own seats. Nowaki flattened down his jacket as he sat down and sighed in relief when he saw that the people behind him would be able to see the performance. Every time he went anywhere, he didn't want to be a bother to anyone because of his height. Which was why when he went to the theaters, he sat in the back so he wouldn't block anyone's view. Nowaki realized that the back seats were always the best seats so he didn't mind it so much.

Tsumori checked his hair on the screen of his phone as he licked his teeth. Nowaki didn't notice his primping as he looked around the venue, it was so beautiful and he loved the statues that he saw on the walls. His eyes landed on the piano in the middle of the stage. Ever since he left work and went on his errands, he wondered what Hiroki Kamijou looked like. He didn't have internet at home and when he was at work he didn't look for images of the man since he was busy working.

After a while, the image of the pianist didn't matter, it was the way he played the instrument that did.

Nowaki saw more and more people filling the auditorium, excitement started to fill his body. He saw a young man with sandy hair accompanying an older gentleman going to the front row. The older man held onto his arm as he walked with a cane in his other hand. He grinned while motioning to the stage and told the young man something which made the frown on his face transform into a smile. He even pushed the older man slightly in amusement before sitting in his seat.

The older man sat after him as he ruffled his sandy blonde hair and he young man blushed slightly. Nowaki managed to see it before more people sat in their seats and blocked them from his view. He smiled lightly, it seemed so many different people gathered at these events.

Tsumori turned to Nowaki as he said. "There is more younger people than I expected, I thought pianists only got an older type of audience."

Nowaki smiled as he pointed out, "Well I love piano music senpai, so I am considered one of those young fans in the audience."

"I still don't get it, why do you like the piano anyway. After a while it all sounds the same."

"It reminds me of something safe and warm from my childhood." Nowaki briefly explained. "Every single piece is magical and has a meaning behind it, it isn't just a variety of different notes senpai. I find instrumentals to be more interesting than the lyrics sung by most artists."

"Is that so?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "Not that I have anything against music in general, I just like listening to the instruments."

Tsumori noted this in his mental list on how to seduce Nowaki in the future. He didn't like instruments himself since he was used to most music, he would set it aside just to get Nowaki to be his new lover.

A few minutes later, the intercom was used to introduce Hiroki as everyone in the audience applauded. Nowaki had his eyes on the stage as Hiroki walked onto the stage with confidence, his eyes were open as he briefly looked toward the direction of the applause. Nowaki's eyes sparkled in excitement when he saw Hiroki striding to the piano in front of him, his body moved gracefully on the stage. Something was off about him as he briefly touched his seat before sitting down.

He massaged his hands for a brief moment as he moved his fingers over the keys. Hiroki placed his feet on the pedals as he softly caressed the keys, he found a few keys that were somewhat jammed and Hiroki envisioned those in his mind before he considered starting to play.

Nowaki was confused as he turned to Tsumori and asked. "Is there something you didn't tell me about Kamijou-san?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah the guy's blind."

Nowaki's eyes widened as he noticed the small little things Hiroki was doing as he memorized the piano's keys. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered, he manages to play alright and has a small fan base to support him financially. I thought it was obvious when you looked at him." Tsumori said nonchalantly as a man turned around and shushed him.

Nowaki apologized for his senpai before he placed his attention on Hiroki. The pianist finished his inspection before he started playing _Waltz of the Flowers from "The Nutcracker."_

Hiroki played a jumble of keys at a fast rate which transcended in an array of lovely notes. He slowed down for a while as he kept his ear open for anything amiss and he listened for the chuckle which would have come from Miyagi who sat in the front row of the audience. Hiroki chose this particular piece to play first since Miyagi enjoyed seeing the ballet when they performed in the city and it would be a good conversation starter for the date Miyagi said he would bring. Hiroki still couldn't comprehend Miyagi's choice, a nineteen year old boy who was once his brother-in-law but then again he noticed how Shinobu could handle Miyagi's teasing.

He smirked as he went from the low notes to the high notes in a fast rate and he relaxed his shoulders so he wouldn't tire himself out so fast. Although he had caught Shinobu muttering on how Hiroki might be faking his blindness until Miyagi had him stare into his eyes to prove a point which didn't affect Shinobu, he still treated him the same. Shinobu didn't present any indication of changing his behavior around him, Hiroki felt gratified at this result.

So for once, he was going to make Miyagi's life a little easier in providing something they could talk about. He hid his smile as he transcended into the recognizable melody that most people have heard on the radio or the TV as he slightly swayed with the music. Hiroki opened his eyes slightly as he breathed deeply while his fingers expertly played a perfect melody which was music to his ears.

Nowaki sat there in amazement as he watched Hiroki play. A melody resurfaced in his mind as he remembered the feelings of longing and his moment of peace from his childhood. Hiroki looked so natural as he played the piano, he noticed the small smile on his face as he continued on with this piece. Nowaki recognized this song from "The Nutcracker" but he had not heard it played this beautifully, especially a solo piece with the piano.

He placed his hand over his heart as he sighed in bliss. Warmness filled his soul as he kept on listening to the music filling the auditorium. He didn't hear a lot of people murmuring as Hiroki played the piano, he knew they were so enthralled by this lovely music that they were speechless. Different music brought on different emotions in people, Nowaki understood how instrumental music was soothing and a brought a new level of calmness in the soul.

Tsumori was sort of impressed at how Hiroki managed to keep up with the fast paced parts of the piece but piano music bored him. He rather enjoyed the fast paced club music he heard when he went to the clubs on the weekends. Not that he had anything against people who liked piano music but he liked to grove to the music he listened to.

He studied Nowaki's lean body and his long legs, Tsumori knew he would be a great dancer if he took him to the club. He just needed to figure out when Nowaki had some time to himself and drag him to the club himself.

Every single piece Hiroki played made Nowaki more amazed and he turned into his newest fan. Nowaki already planned to look online to buy another ticket to see this man again, he didn't know why he never went to piano performances in the first place. This was so much better than listening to the radio at home and he could meet so many interesting people who shared his same interests.

Nowaki's eyes were glued to Hiroki throughout the whole performance and ignored Tsumori when he tried to start up a conversation. Each time Tsumori said anything, the same man who sat in front of them turned around and shushed him which gained the attention of the rest of the people surrounding them. Tsumori only glared back at the man and the rest of the people who gave him dirty looks in speaking during a performance.

Hiroki transitioned then to one of Nowaki's favorite pieces, when Nowaki was in the hospital, this particular piece was played constantly. It was called, _Arabesque #1 by Claude Debussy._

Tears gathered in his eyes as he smiled thought the whole piece. He kept himself together as he wiped a stray tear from his eyes. His eyes closed as he let the spell of the music take over his body.

* * *

"That was...amazing...just amazing..." Nowaki said with a huge grin on his face as he turned to Tsumori. "Thank you for inviting me."

Tsumori patted Nowaki's left shoulder a little too harshly as he told him. "No problem! I would've wasted money if I didn't at least come here, though all of that time sitting just to hear a piano. I could have just done that at home.

Nowaki flinched each time Tsumori hit his shoulder and he turned the other way to hide the expression on his face. "But it's nicer to hear it in person and to see the pianist play, it's a wonderful experience you know." He turned to Tsumori when the man stopped touching his shoulder.

"I guess." Tsumori yawned. "Though I was more tempted to sleep more than anything."

"Well I want to come to another one again when I have the chance. I might even buy some front row tickets so I can see him up close. Do you know when Kamijou-san plays in the area again?" Nowaki asked, admiration showed in his eyes and Tsumori hated that expression when it wasn't meant for him.

Tsumori knew exactly the next time Hiroki played. After he purchased the ticket a list of Hiroki's oncoming performances popped up and he had planned another day he was going to invite Nowaki. Now that wasn't going to happen, jealousy coursed through him at this person who took Nowaki's attention away from him.

He assumed Nowaki's attention for this blind man was no more than fascination that he found something to make of his life. Anyone would be amazed that someone with a disability had formed a better life than just sitting around wallowing in pity. Tsumori was interested in this development for a few seconds before he grew bored. Hiroki's 'talent' was nothing new, he saw children playing the piano and it wasn't that amazing.

Besides, Nowaki was always busy helping other people in his spare time which Tsumori thought was adorable yet a waste of time. Nowaki was a young man who could do something better with his time than hanging out with the elderly and the children of his old home at the orphanage. Tsumori wanted Nowaki to spend more time with him for example, he was loads of fun and Nowaki would never be bored.

He suppressed his ugly side with a fake smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Nowaki pouted as he scratched the back of his head. "Hmm...maybe I can search the web when I have time.. Where did you say you found the tickets again?"

"I forgot."

"That's too bad..." Nowaki sighed. "I already have Kamijou-san's full name so I don't think looking for his performance listings should be too hard."

Tsumori bit his tongue and kept back his remark over this man. He had never shown his bad side to Nowaki and didn't want to chase him away if he said anything that would end their little friendship. Maybe even ruin any future relationship they might have when they go on more of these 'dates'.

Nowaki spotted Hiroki walking toward the other direction while holding a pure white cane in his gloved hands. A warm trench coat covered his body from the cold night as he walked toward the door with the older gentleman he saw earlier, walking right beside him. Hiroki let go of his white cane for a brief second to wave at the man who limped away with the assistance of a wooden cane.

The older man grinned at Hiroki while he told him something. Nowaki saw Hiroki responding to the man with a frown on his face which only caused the other person to laugh in amusement as he walked away. The older man went to the young man with sandy hair who only stared at Hiroki with a doubtful expression on his face. He held onto the man, pulling him away from Hiroki as the other chuckled in amusement.

Nowaki was in awe at how gracefully Hiroki moved despite his lack of sight. He had not imagined actually seeing Hiroki walking in front of him since the image of him in front of a piano seemed so natural.

He wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk with Hiroki not when he was so close.

Nowaki took a step back from Tsumori who didn't notice him leaving on account of the countless people surrounding them as they left. Tsumori kept speaking and his voice grew distant with each step Nowaki took away from him. He felt bad for ditching his friend but he could explain himself when they saw each other again.

Hiroki turned his head to his direction slightly and Nowaki's heart fluttered. He placed his hand over his heart in shock as he kept his stride over to Hiroki, picking up the pace with each step he took.

Why was his heart racing from just staring at Hiroki?

Nowaki shook his head as he breathed evenly, he rationalized his speeding heart over a case of nerves. Who wouldn't be nervous meeting someone who was just on stage? Especially someone so talented who obviously put in hours of practice to make his performances so amazing.

"Wait Kamijou-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, he swiftly avoided the people and made his way closer to Hiroki. "Can we talk please?!"

Tsumori kept talking to himself as he walked toward the entrance, thinking Nowaki was following him diligently. "It wasn't that great of a performance honestly, anyone can play an instrument and make it sound good."

* * *

Hiroki heard someone call his name from a close distance, he halted in his steps when the footsteps got closer and closer to him. He didn't recognize this person, this voice wasn't registering as someone familiar to him at all. The confident and light footsteps weren't registering inside of his mind. Smoothing down his trench coat, he waited until the man stopped near him and caught his breath.

Nowaki was glad Hiroki stopped for him, he wanted to speak to the man who played so beautifully. Though he would've understood if Hiroki had no time to stop, musicians were always busy. He had heard people playing the piano before but it was as if Hiroki made every single note matter, he treated the keys with so much care and love.

This man must really love playing the piano. Nowaki loved it when people had passion for their career and had fun with it.

Nowaki bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm Nowaki Kusama it's nice to meet you."

Hiroki nodded his head as he curtly said. "Hiroki Kamijou."

"Yes I know, your name was on the ticket I got from my senpai." Nowaki explained as he continued. "This is my first time seeing you play and I am impressed. I am still starstruck and when I saw you walking in front of my eyes I needed to talk to you."

"So you took your chance then and what did you need to ask me?" Hiroki was used to having people asking him the usual questions about how many years he played or how he was able to get by without his sight.

In his last interview for a pianist magazine, he talked about his life and his life in the music school he entered. He answered most of the questions he was asked but denied answering his private life questions. His privacy was something he wanted to keep private. This was why he never really had a lot of people around him he didn't know for years or were sincere in getting to know him.

His manager sat next to him the whole time, who sat right beside him, giving him some silent support. Though he answered a few questions on Hiroki's future performance venues and if he would be leaving Japan to some overseas performances.

"Well I have no idea...this was a spur of a moment kind of thing." Nowaki answered honestly as he blushed. "What does someone ask a pianist? Um..."

Hiroki heard someone close by and the clicking of a camera. His eyebrows furrowed, so this man was part of some ploy to gain his trust and then try to get something out of him. With a name like Nowaki, it was obvious that he used a fake name to try to get closer to him. Hiroki felt ridiculous for having let himself trust someone a tiny bit after he felt so good after his performance.

This was why he stuck to talking with children and older people, they were always so honest.

Hiroki told him with a frown on his face. "Whatever you hoped to gain by talking to me is surely done correct?"

Nowaki was surprised at the cold tone Hiroki used as he inquired. "What?"

"Listen I don't need anymore people trying to enter my life and then leaving without a word. I have no time to deal with any new _friends_ who use me for their needs." Hiroki explained as he stood his ground and scrunched up his eyebrows.

Nowaki placed his hand on his chest as he declared. "That is not what I meant at all! I truly felt touched by your music! I've always loved the piano but your playing...your playing has affected me deeply."

Hiroki arched a brow, he still doubted Nowaki, like most of the people he thought were not trustworthy. "Oh really? How so?"

Nowaki remembered a slow playing melody inside of his mind from his past. "You treated every single note like it mattered... it brought a sense of nostalgia in my heart. It reminded me of a peaceful feeling that brings me so much joy and happiness." The silhouette of a faceless young man entered his mind, sitting in front of a piano playing a particular piece he remembers fondly.

Hiroki's face went slightly red as he coughed into his hand. "That's...interesting to know. I have never had someone tell me that before...and actually mean it." He had gotten compliments from many people, some of those people only did it out of interest.

He held onto his cane tighter and he heard another click of a camera, he muttered. "I hear someone a taking pictures..."

Nowaki looked around and saw a young woman taking pictures of her group of friends as they stood in front of a huge poster. "Kamijou-san, it's only a young lady taking pictures of her friends and the venue. Wait you thought that I was..." Nowaki realized that Hiroki thought he was tricking him for something sinister. "I would never be so callous to take advantage of your disability to take pictures of you without your knowledge."

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed as he loosened his grip on his cane, his voice showed his distrust as he asked. "How can I be so sure of that Kusama? I have heard this declaration throughout my whole career. People are so willing to take advantage of the weak, I am not weak by all means but I don't have many people I trust in order to protect myself."

"I understand Kamijou-san, I don't have many people I am close to either."

Hiroki scoffed. "I can hear the likable and honest aspects in your voice. Don't lie to me." He turned to walk away until Nowaki told him. "It's true, I might have many people I know well but they are not close enough to be called my friends. There are just some things that no one can ever understand."

Hiroki stopped as he turned around to the direction of Nowaki's voice. "Something happened to you in your past am I right?"

Nowaki nodded his head, responding in a solemn voice. "Yes..."

"Then it is my assumption that you distance yourself from others on account of this incident. Correct?"

"Yes. When something happens to you, many cannot understand dealing with the trauma years later. The belief that everything can be solved quickly isn't relatively possible, there are still some scars left behind." Nowaki explained as he placed his hand on his left shoulder.

Hiroki nodded his head, he clearly understood what Nowaki meant. "That's understandable."

Nowaki took a chance since he saw Hiroki wasn't too bothered by him as he asked. "Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"What?" Hiroki inquired in surprise.

"I want to get to know you better and the best I can think of at the moment is meeting over coffee. You don't have to if you don't want to." Nowaki said as his face went bright red, he was somewhat glad Hiroki couldn't see his face at that moment.

Hiroki gulped as he said. "I have time off tomorrow if that is acceptable."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki in surprise when he inquired, "Really?"

"I have nothing to do tomorrow so this would be a nice distraction." Hiroki said with a serious expression, his pride would be shot if he showed any expression which revealed the happiness he felt over being asked.

"That's great! I have the day off from work tomorrow as well so if you have a phone I can leave you my number." Nowaki smiled as he waited for Hiroki to take out his phone.

Hiroki handed it to him. "Your name is really Nowaki isn't it?"

Nowaki told him as he added his number to Hiroki's contacts. "Yes, I always get questioned over my name a lot to see if it's just a nickname but it really is my name. After a while, I found that I suits me pretty well and I wouldn't change it." He pressed the call button next to his name and he took out his own phone to see if it would call his phone.

Hiroki heard the jingle of another phone as Nowaki chuckled. "Okay, now I have yours. I hope you don't mind that I called mine so I could get yours Kamijou-san."

"No...not at all." A car honked right outside of the building as Hiroki told Nowaki. "I have to go, my cab has come to pick me up."

"O-Of course!" Nowaki said as he bowed again and shook Hiroki's hand. "It has been great meeting you, I will call you tomorrow with the details okay?"

Hiroki nodded his head, he tried keeping his hopes down if the next day turned out to be a disappointment. He felt Nowaki let go of his hand as he walked away and Hiroki turned to the door and pushed it open. He went straight forward to the cab as he opened it and slid inside. His usual cabby, Akiyama-san, greeted him like always and asked him the usual questions which Hiroki answered.

Hiroki wondered. _He better not make me regret this tomorrow morning. _

Nowaki managed to make it to the other side of the venue and caught Tsumori standing outside with his arms crossed over his chest. He apologized and explained he needed to get something done, he was relieved when his senpai showed no signs of being angry with him. They walked down the street as Nowaki fiddled with his phone in his pocket.

Nowaki smiled as Tsumori talked to him as he thought _I know the perfect spot to take Kamijou-san tomorrow. Hopefully he likes it and we can be friends._

TBC


End file.
